Survivor's diary
by LaurenRoover
Summary: Not everybody turns out so badass in the apocalypse. Follow Vicky and see how she changes from a normal teenager to a crazy survivor, writing in her diary. When she has to find a place to stay for the winter, she stumbles upon the prison. She's bored, but when these people from Atlanta find the prison in the summer, things are about to get interesting. Vicky's crazy, but not stupid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is an idea that poped into my head, and hoping you like my idea as much as I do! Review/follow if you like! ^-^ First chapters are about the beginning, of course, with some 'cameo's' of our favourite Walking Dead-cast, but later on, they will get a huge role in the story.**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own any of The Walking Dead characters, and some of the story-lines from the show)**

**Enjoy ;)**

Tuesday, 20th of July, 2010. 15:34

Dear diary,

Today is my sixteenth birthday. I should be happy about it, but I'm not. Why? Because it's my first birthday without my mom. My mom was the one person that brought all the happiness in my life. The one person that made me happy. But she was gone, for one year. Since the accident, I've had therapy and I went to a clinic and other places, and I'm feeling better, but it doesn't bring her back. My dad thought it might be a good idea for me to write everything down.

"As in….a diary?" I asked him.

"Well, yes, that's what girls like to do, right?" My dad's a sweetheart, but he just doesn't get me. He's trying to build a relationship with me, but it's just not working out. I hadn't seen him since the divorce of my parents, about two years ago. I had lived in San Francisco all my life, and after the divorce, my dad moved to Atlanta, Georgia. For me, the other side of the world would be closer. After my mom died, I had to live with him. Not seeing him for one year seemed to had changed everything between us. We never actually talked, and it was more like two people in the same house, instead of father and daughter. And I was OK with it. But then, he wanted me to go in therapy and shit.

And now this. A diary. Great.

I'm living in Atlanta for about a year now, and I still have no friends. I'm a real old school loner. I got some pen-friends on the internet, but that's about it. We live in kinda the end of the city, where the houses aren't that close to each other. It's a boring neighbourhood, the children here are all around six years old. The rest of the people are all in their thirties. The only nice guy around here, is probably Merle. He used to give me some 'stuff', when I was still in my dark times. He's nice to talk with, but after a few strikes, he's getting annoying. Then he starts talking about his old man, and his brother, who lives in the woods and shoots squirrels. I always tell him I have to do homework or something, and then sneak away.

But I never do homework. Ever. School isn't important for me. Not anymore. I used to get the highest grades and was the best of my class, but without my mother, I had no motivation. Even without doing my best, I still got D's. And my dad's fine with that.

Since I got out of the clinic, I started fitness. I asked dad for a card for the gym, and now I'm working out three times a week. Cardio and fitness. And even in the gym, I'm a loner.

That's my life. Very cool. And it's almost summer time, so it's time for another three months to do nothing!

Wednesday, 21th of July, 2010. 16:33

Dear diary,

After another afternoon spending the day inside, I think it's time for an hour sweating in the gym, instead of my room. I've already packed my bags and shit, and I'm ready. My dad kept on saying I should be home early, because there are strange broadcasts and newspapers, all about some kind of sickness, and blablabla….

"And I won't get in white vans with candy, I promise…" I whispered to him, but I think he did hear it, 'cause he rolled with his eyes and shook his head.

Well, I'm heading to the gym. I'll see you later, my dear, dear diary! (smell the sarcasm?)

18:12

Holy shit. That's all I can say. I can't even write straight, my handwriting is all shaky and the letters are ugly, but fuck it. Hell just got loose. I'm in the basement right now, and my dad is freaking out. He's trying to call the police, but the lines are down. The TV doesn't work either, and we're stuck.

I can't write right now, I need to calm down for a bit. Be right back.

18: 18

I'm still not calm, but I need to get these thoughts on paper. It's all so confusing and it happened so fast. I'll start at the beginning.

As I was cycling back home from the gym, I saw a man bend over a woman. She was laying on the ground, and I saw a lot of blood. I thought she was wounded, so I stepped of my bike and ran to the pavement.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked. The man turned around, and he looked creepy as fuck. His eyes were all yellow, or green, or grey, I don't know, but not a natural colour. His skin was very pale, and seemed almost dead, and he was clapping his jaws together, and reached out with his arms to me. I stepped back, and got a quick look at the woman. Half her shoulder was gone, I could see all the muscles and flesh, and blood. Lots of blood. The wound went up her face, and her cheek was almost eaten away.

I had the feeling I needed to vomit, and I walked back. The creepy man was standing up, and tried to get to me. I walked back, but tripped over something. I landed on my back and elbows, and hurt myself. The man was getting closer, and I tried to kick him away. But he was too strong for me, and was getting closer. I screamed for help, and at that moment, the man stopped. He fell on the ground, his head bleeding. I looked at the corpse, and saw an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. A black arrow, with green feathers at the end. I looked around to see where it came from, but I didn't have the time. The woman that lay on the ground a second ago, was getting up.

I just followed my instinct, and got back to my bike. I went home as fast as I could. Dad never looked so happy to see me. He was grabbing a lot of stuff and put it in a bag, and told me to go to the basement. I did as he said, and waited for him to come too. And when he finally got here, he brought my diary with him.

"Thought you might need it" he said. I rolled with my eyes, but took it. And now, I'm almost happy to have it.

21.57

I just had a long talk with my dad. He told me what was going on. Broadcasts told him that there was some kind of virus that turned people into cannibals or something. We were ordered to stay inside, away from the infected. We had to prevent ourselves from getting bit or scratched, and if that happened, we needed to find a medic.

I told dad about the man and the woman I saw on my way home. But he didn't believe me.

"It was real, dad! I was sure she was dead, but she suddenly stood up!"

"Vicky, that's insane!" He only said. "You must've seen it wrong."

"No, I didn't! I really saw it, dad!" I was almost yelling at that point.

"Shh! Keep it quiet!" He warned me.

"Why don't you believe me? It's real, dad! I don't think those things are people anymore!"

"Stop it, right now!" He was pissed at me, so I shut my mouth.

Now, he's trying to get a signal on the walkie-talkie, and the emergency phone here. The broadcasts have stopped, on radio and TV. My dad's not calling the police anymore, he's trying his brother. My uncle, Isaac, lives just outside the city. My dad's trying to get us away from here.

I don't want to ask why. I think I already know it. The things are here. The people. The sick ones. We are here, and they are outside. I can feel it. I feel what's coming. I know what's coming. Just as in the night my mom died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Chapter 2 up now! No reviews/followers yet, pleas do so if you like! ^-^**

**Enjoy ;)**

Thursday. 22th of July, 2010. 02:23

Dear diary,

I can't sleep. There are too much thoughts. My hands are shaking, my eyes hurt, and I'm hungry. My dad's sleeping, or he pretends to. He was able to contact my uncle. We're going to him. His house should be safer for us, but I don't know. I keep on having these strange feelings that there's more going on than just a virus.

We'll leave when the sun comes up. We take the car and try to get there as fast as we can. I hope it's safe there. I want it to be safe. I want it to be over.

4:05

I'm really scared right now. The electricity just popped out. We had the lights on, and it seemed like they exploded. My dad's really sleeping now, that's for sure.

I don't know what to do. I just keep staring into nothing, hoping it will be over soon. For the first time since I live here, I want to go to school. I thought my life was boring. Now something happens, and I want it back to boring.

4:17

I just had a quick look from outside. I had piled up a few boxes and climbed on top of it. I looked through the window. I now wish I hadn't done that. I saw the creepers everywhere. On the streets, sometimes in the houses, in the gardens, in cars. I even saw a couple of dead ones. I saw one of them with that arrow that saved my life too.

4:49

What the fuck?! I just looked out the window, and there was this guy with a crowbar. He kept on hitting those creepers, but it seemed like they didn't feel it. There was one coming at him, and he slammed in his head. After that, the creeper fell down. The man stood there, shocked. Then, as if he understood something, he nodded, and ran on.

So now I know how to kill them. The cannibals. The sick ones. But I never killed someone. Or something. I'm not even sure if you can call them 'someone.'

It's finally getting a bit sunny outside, I think I can wake my dad up now. I want to get out of here, as fast as possible.

5:20

We're in our truck now, and we got into traffic. It's unbelievable. It's not even that far to my uncle's house! It's not moving, we're stuck in this mess. I haven't slept or eat and I'm getting really pissed right now.

5: 23

O. My. God. I actually can't write right now, but I have to. The creepers are here. They're on the road. They're attacking people in cars. My dad's packing our stuff and we have to

18:41

I'm not safe. Not at all. We made it to my uncle's, but even there are creepers. They're all around the house. My uncle's has blackened the windows, but if we make one sound, they all come slamming at the doors and walls, until there's something else that gets their attention.

I finally ate something. And I kinda feel sleepy. We all lay in the living room, 'cause my dad and uncle want to keep an eye for the creepers. There's always a chance they get in. The idea creeps me out.

I don't understand this. I don't understand how fast things change.

19.03

My uncle's wounded. He said it happened this morning, that he tripped over something. He's really sick right now, high fever. I'm really worried about him. My dad's trying everything he can. My uncle cries things out about his wife that passed away, and he's making a lot of noise. I try to keep him quiet, because of the creepers, but I don't think I'm doing anything good.

19.16

My uncle's dead. He died, in my father's arms. He looked at us, and suddenly, he stopped breathing. I'm crying right now. I'm crying because I'm sad about my uncle, but I'm also scared. Really scared. What will happen to me? What will happen to us?

My dad's staring at his brother. He lays a blanket over his corpse, and says a prayer for him.

He asks me if I want to help him carrying my uncle to the other room. I guess I'll have to.

20.14

I'm in the attic right now. I'm alone. Alone in the dark. I don't know what to do. It all happened so fast. I keep reminding myself not to breathe so loudly, but I can't help it. I'm so scared.

Me and my dad were carrying the corpse of my uncle to the other room, when suddenly, it moved again. It started screaming and moaning. I let go of him and stepped back. My dad let go of him too, and pulled the blanket away.

My uncle had opened his eyes, but his eyes were different now. I immediately knew what happened. He had turned into a creeper.

"Dad! Get back!" I shouted. "He's one of them!"

"No! No, he's not!" My dad held his brother's head in his hands and looked at him.

"Isaac, come one, bud, don't play games with me…"

"Dad, let go of him, seriously!" I tried to pull him away from the creeper, but he didn't listen. "Dad, Dad!"

"Isaac, it's not funny anymore! You've scared the shit out of me! I'm so happy you're OK!" My dad ignored me. I saw my uncle Isaac clapping with his jaws, and he moaned, like the others.

I suddenly remembered the wound, the wound on his arm. I pulled back his shirt, and looked at it. It was a bite-wound. He got infected. That's how he turned into a creeper.

I thought about the man with the crowbar, and knew I needed to find something. I stood up, and started running through the house.

I finally found my uncle's baseball bat. In his office, from when he was still a baseball player. I ran back to the hall, but stood still in front of them.

How was I supposed to do it? Just, smash it in?

Suddenly, Isaac had put his teeth in my dad's hand. He screamed of pain, attracting the creepers outside. They started slamming on the walls and doors, and my dad fell down on the ground. He pushed Isaac away. He tried to get a hold of him again, but then I turned off the switch. I held the bat above me, and let it come down on the head. The skull cracked, and blood spit out of it. I slammed the head another three times, till he stopped moving.

I stepped back, catching my breath. My dad looked at me, shocked. I dropped the bat and ran to him.

"O no" I said, as I looked at the wound. "You're…you're infected."

"Vicky? What did you do? Why?" I saw his eyes were getting that creepy colour already.

"Isaac was a creeper, dad, one of them…" I started crying.

"Wait, I'm infected?" I cried even more, and put my arms around his neck. "Does that mean…."

"Yes!" I cried in his shoulder, ignoring the creepers outside. My dad put his arms around me, hugging me back.

"You gotta get out of here, Vick. Now."

"No! I don't want…"

"You have to! I don't want you here when I…"

"Dad! I'm not leaving you!"

"Victoria, listen to me!" He let go of me, and held by my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "You have to go, to the attic. You're safe there. There's a door, and a ladder standing at the other side. You can make it. I know you can."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this.

"Please, Vicky, go, now!" He pushed me away from him. I stood up, and slowly walked back.

"Vicky!" he yelled. I turned around. "Take your diary with you, OK? You'll need it."

I nodded, and did as he said.

And now, I'm in here. Alone, with the infected surrounding me. I don't know if my dad has turned yet, and I don't know if the other infected got inside or not. I can't hear them from here, and I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad.

23.10

I had a nearly dead experience. And a sorta hard attack. After I wrote in my diary, I fell asleep. I woke up from gun shots outside. I heard the creepers moaning and screaming, and shouting from men. I hid in the closet on the attic, holding my diary against my chest. I put my hand over my mouth, 'cause I was breathing very loudly, and I was crying too, again. I never cried this much in one day.

I heard the door breaking downstairs, and shouting. I heard a weird sound, some kind of whistle, and screams from the infected. More gunshots followed. It went on like this for like twenty minutes. Then, there was a long silence. Even the men were silent. I thought they went away, so I opened the door of the closet. When I did that, I heard a loud laughter downstairs.

"What a nice housewarming party! Ha, let's grab the stuff, and move on!" I heard footsteps, I think in the kitchen, and I got back in the closet. The hinges of the door cracked, very loudly, so I left the doors open. I sat there, listening to the sounds downstairs.

My heart almost stopped when I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I pushed myself as far in the closet as possible, and inhaled. I heard the footsteps going through the house, searching through every room. I closed my eyes, trying to stay calm. The tears just kept coming, I couldn't help it. I didn't want to know how I looked. My make-up was terrible, that was for sure. And I probably stink, I was still wearing my fitness outfit.

The footsteps stopped, just under the opening of the attic. The closet I was hiding in, stood at the very end of the attic. I could see the opening in the floor. I suddenly thought I probably didn't put the ladder back in place. I just pushed it to the ground with my foot when I climbed up in the attic.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I whispered. I heard the man that was there picking up the ladder, putting it for the opening. I inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled. I heard the man coming up the ladder, and heard the click of the opening.

"No, no, no…." I put my hand over my mouth and my knees to my chest. I made myself as small as possible. I looked at the opening, and saw it going up. I saw the head of the man. It was a rough looking man, with small eyes, dark hair, and a shadow of a beard. He looked with his narrowed hunter eyes through the attic. I stopped breathing, hoping he would not see the crying, miserable girl in the dusty closet. God, I wished this was the gate to Narnia.

He eyes caught mine. They widened, but he didn't move. He stared at me, and I stared back, not able to do anything. We looked at each other, in the light of the moon. It lightened up his face, which was sweaty and full of blood from the infected.

Downstairs, the other man shouted.

"Lil' bro, yer ready?" The man had a southern accent, that sounded familiar.

The man didn't answer, he kept staring at me.

"Daryl? Somethin' wrong?"

"No, it's…nothin'." He kept looking at me as he answered. He had the same accent as his brother.

"C'mon, let go of those dresses, we ain't got time for that."

"I'm comin'."

The man, Daryl, nodded at me, and left the attic.

When the footsteps faded away, I finally dared to breathe again. I gasped and hyperventilated, and collapsed to the ground. I lay there, staring at the roof. It was silent in the house. The infected were gone, the men were gone. I knew this was my chance, but I was just not able to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people!**

**Third chapter, and the last without our favourite Atlanta-survivors. This chapter is a dark one, Vicky experiences the apocalypse after her whole family is gone now. She has seen Daryl for one time, and she seems to know Merle a little, so that will be interesting...**

**Please review/follow if you like! ^-^**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own the characters of The Walking Dead)**

**Enjoy;)**

Friday, 23d of July, 2010. 12.31

Dear diary,

I think I'm the bravest person in the world right now. I made it out of the house, on my frickin' own. I had a small depression for a day, but I did it. I went downstairs, ignored all the mess and…dead bodies, and went to the kitchen.

On my way there, I came across my dad. He had a hole in his forehead, that went through his brains. His skin was grey, and his eyes had a cloudy green colour. This wasn't my dad, not at all. Still, I grabbed a towel to cover his face, and spoke a few words for him.

"Dad, I know I'm not the best daughter in the world, and you were not the number one dad, but….I just want you to know that….I love you. And that I will keep myself alive. And I will write in my diary as much as I can. I'll be fine. I'll find my own way."

I stood up, and took a deep breath. Time to what I promised.

I grabbed a bag and opened every drawer and closet, looking for anything useful. The two men that had been here, had taken a lot of were some cans and bottles put away very deeply in the closets, something my uncle never did. I whispered a thank you towards God, and praised the creepy man.

I knew I had to get out of here, so I went to the garage. I saw my uncle's motorcycle was gone, and it wouldn't surprise me if they had taken it. The truck was gone too, so I had no vehicle. Great. It seemed I had to walk my way out from the creepers. But I needed a weapon. Something to protect myself.

I remembered the baseball bat, but that took too long. I needed to hit a creeper at least four times before it stopped moving.

I went to my uncle's office again, and searched through his desk. I knew he had a small handgun somewhere. I couldn't find it in his desk, so I searched through the dresser. Nope. I even went to his bedroom, and what do you think? His gun was in his underwear drawer. How original. It had still five bullets in it, five kills, if I had to.

I put the gun in the pocket of my pants, and made my way downstairs again. In the garage, I grabbed a crowbar, just to be sure. I had a little flashback from the man in the street the other day, and the smashed head of my uncle.

I shook my head, and opened the door. Time to go.

Now, I'm in the forest. I found a small shed, probably from some hunter. I'm safe for now, but I think the creepers are close. I sometimes hear their feet over the ground, and moans. It's so creepy. I did sleep for a while, but now the sun's shining through the curtains, and I'm too awake to sleep.

Monday, 26th of July, 2010. 17.36

Dear diary,

The shed is overrun. The creepers got inside, and I had to leave. I'm in the woods now, on my own. It's warm at day, and cold at night. I'm alone, but I manage. Going into the forest must've been the best decision, because I met someone. A guy about my age, Freddie, he managed to escape the city too. He's a nice person, a bit weird and socially awkward, but cool. He carried a radio with him, and there were some transmissions about a refugee centre, and help that was on the way, and that we should stay away from the infected, known as 'walkers.'

"That's what the military calls them" Freddie told me.

"I think 'creepers' is a better name" I replied. "Walkers makes it so…I don't know. It doesn't sound like how they are."

"Maybe you're right, maybe not."

Like I said, socially awkward. Freddie told me about the refugee centre, it was a hopeless mess. People that got infected were killed off, and there was panic everywhere. Even the policemen couldn't take it anymore. Suicide wasn't a special topic anymore.

"That's horrible" I said. We were at a gas station, grabbing supplies. Freddie was trying to steal a car, that was obviously abandoned.

"Yeah, I know. After they killed my father, I left as soon as possible. I didn't want to stay there any longer."

"Yer pa got infected?" I grabbed some bottles of water. "I'm sorry, man."

"That's OK. Life goes on, right?"

I saw a slight shadow of sadness on his face as I looked through the window of the shop. I didn't ask more about it.

Now we're on the highway. Freddie's driving, if you can call it that. We're stuck in traffic, again. Cars are standing still, and people are getting out, asking what's going on. I can see the high buildings of the city. They're on fire. Hell's gone loose. Helicopters fly over, dropping bombs. I hear shots of tanks and see smoke coming up. The world's gone to shit, for real.

Thursday, 29th of July. 14.25.

Dear diary,

I don't understand why I'm still opening this stupid book. I'm not helping anyone with writing down how I feel. It's been a few days now. A lot has happened. Freddie's dead. Most of the people on the highway are walkers now. I don't need to say more, I think.

I'm alone again.

Sunday, 1st of August. 23.04

I still don't understand. I think God's testing me. He keeps giving me challenges, he keeps pushing me. He asks me; how much of humanity is left inside you, when you're in an unfair war with the walking dead? I say; none. I've never killed so many living things. Or dead things. Or whatever. I feel like I'm some kind of redneck. I grab food whenever I can, I hunt if I have to, I even stole stuff from a camp of people the other day. They were sleeping in their tents, no one heard me grabbing a knife and some ammo for my handgun. My uncle's.

Saturday, 14th of August. 12.33

I've killed someone. I killed a living person. The body still lays here in front of me, by my feet. I can see the pool of blood around his head. His eyes are open, so is his mouth. He still has the knife in his hand. He tried to kill me. Son of a bitch. I shot through his brains with the handgun.

I can't believe it. I killed a human being.

Monday, 13th of September. Time unknown.

My watch just broke. The batteries are dead. It's been over a month since I wrote something. I don't care. I don't want it anymore. I have nothing to write. Everything's the same. I wake up, run, kill walkers, grab food, and find a place to sleep. It's been like this ever since the highway. I like being on my own. Being in a group, means you have to care about people. I can't do that. People die. I can't let myself start to care about others. If I can keep myself alive, I'm good.

But still, I miss talking to someone. I sometimes notice I talk in myself. And that's not good. I'm crazy. I know it. I'm crazy because I'm alone.

And the only thing I can talk to, is the stupid diary.

Friday, 1st of October.

The nights are getting colder, and the days shorter. I don't know how long I can stay in the woods like this. I need to find a place to hide for the winter. Somewhere else than the caves, or trees, not even the ditches. Yes, that's how low I am right now. I sleep in the muddy ditches, along with all the worms, insects and animals. Very comfy.

I'm not sitting in a tree. I stole a binocular from some people at a farm. They didn't see me, I think. Otherwise, they would never find me here. I just saw a building through the trees, with towers and fences. It seems too good to be true, but I think I'll check it out tomorrow.

Thursday, 30th of December.

I'm counting the days with a calendar, but I don't know if I'm at the right days right now. I found a place, a new home. It's actually a prison. Yes, a prison. It's completely overrun with walkers, accept for one cellblock. I made it my own, and now I can enjoy the company of walkers all day and night. They seem to be the best defence force against other people out there.

I got the keys for the halls, and I keep the gates close day and night. My cellblock's safe, and it's the only place in the prison where I go. I don't want to investigate, it's good like it is right now.

I go on a supply-run once a month, and that good for just me. I'm so happy now I'm not in a group. It's much easier this way.

Friday, 31st of December.

It's quite a shame. The calendar stops here. I won't be able to count the days anymore, I don't even know the time. I have to get one somewhere.

Or not. I could just stop here. Maybe it's better this way. Just quitting this whole writing-thing. I've done it for a few times now, but now I don't even know the days. I think it's a sign. That I need to stop. Right here.

It doesn't matter I'm on my own. I like how my own voice echoes through the prison, and all the walkers freak out because they don't know where it's coming from. I talk to myself, and that's fine. I'm not crazy. I'm fine on my own.

Someday in the summer, 2011.

I can't take it anymore. I can't talk right now, I can only write in this stupid diary. If I talk right now, they'll hear me.

There are people outside. They're on the field. They killed all the walkers there, and now they're making a fire. I can see them from behind the bridge, at a side building. I can't hear what they're saying, but I think they want to get in tomorrow.

I don't like that. Not at all. This is my prison. I was here first. They will have to fight against me, if they want to get in here.

Wait, no. I think it could be good to get them in here. They have a woman that's pregnant, and a kid. With an awesome cowboy hat.

O my god. I think I know who that other guy is. The guy with the crossbow. He was the creepy guy in my uncle's house, in the early days of the outbreak. He saved my life, basically.

Should I just let them out there? Could I just do that? That man saved my life, I could do the same, right?

No, wait, I just let them make their own way in. There's another cellblock they could use. We could be neighbours!

I'm very excited for tomorrow. It will be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Vicky's finally meeting our favourite zombie-survivors! Let's see what will happen!**

Summer day 2, morning

I'm so excited! New people! Talking people! They're on the courtyard right now, standing back to back with all the creepers. They'll be in the cellblock soon. I've already cleared it out for them, and made the beds ready, so they can sleep nice. Maybe I'll bring some food, I think they'll appreciate that. And if they're trouble, I just kill them. That's how simple it is. But if they're nice, I'll give them the keys to the building.

I think they're in, I go check it out.

Late in the morning

I know for sure they're all in there right now. Time to say hi!

_Rick_

"Make yourselves at home" T-dog says, smiling. I stand at the door, letting everybody in. I ignore Lori, who gives me a look. She has that one look in her eyes, she wants to say something with it, but you never know what.

"Is it safe?" Carol asks.

"Damn right it is." Daryl walks up the stairs, and checks out the other cells.

"Take a rest, everybody" I say, " Tomorrow, we'll go look for a cafeteria or somethin'."

Lori tries to give me a smile, but I turn my face away from her. I don't want to see that begging smile. Carol pulls her arm, and they go in one of the cells.

"Look, Lori, real beds!" Sweet Carol, always tries to make everyone feel better. I see Carl coming out of the cells, with this ears red, and Hershel laughs at him. I do not know why, it must've been very funny.

I think I would've laughed with him a year ago, but now, nothing makes me smile anymore. There's nothing that makes me happy in this life. All I care about, is the safety of my group, my family, my baby. And that does not say jokes.

Carl walks up to me, with a scared look on his face. "Dad?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I notice he looks at something behind me.

"Who's that?"

I turn around, and see something standing on the doorstep of the cellblock. It's a girl, a teenage girl. Her hair is red, well, it used to be red, but it's full of dust and mud. Her face and whole body is dirty too. She wears a blouse, and a man t-shirt. Her jeans are almost ripped apart, and hang like a curtain around her legs. She wears sneakers, which are full of mud too.

In her hands, she has a small hand gun, and a brown lunch bag. She has a friendly smile on her face, but her eyes are weird.

"Hi!" she says. She stands on the doorstep, and does not come any closer. I lay one hand on my gun, just in case. It wouldn't be the first time I had to shoot a living person. I do not answer, but push Carl a little back. I hear Daryl standing up and grumble something.

The girl looks at her gun, and lets go of the bag. "O, sorry for that. It's just a little tricky with the creepers."

She puts the gun in the pocket of her jeans. "They sometimes sneak into one of the cellblocks. You gotta watch out of that, it can happen."

She picks up the bag, and steps towards me, holding out her hand. "I'm Vicky, I live in the E-block. Nice to meet you!"

I ignore her hand, but keep looking at her. From the corner of my eye, I can see the others look out of their cellblocks too. They all wait for me to say something.

Vicky seems a bit disappointed with my reaction, but recovers fast. "I found this place by accident, I stayed here for the winter. I saw you coming in, and thought I should say hello."

She holds out the bag. "It's not much, but enough to feed all of you for one night. Including the one coming."

She gives a quick look at Lori, and glances at her. Lori looks at me, not knowing what to do. Vicky's smile fads away.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired. I'll let you sleep. This place is secure, so don't worry." She turns around, and wants to walk away, but stops.

"I almost forgot" she says, as she puts her hand in her back pocket. "Here are some keys. From the gates outside, and some side buildings. And this cellblock too, of course."

She hands over the keys, and I do not know what to do. Should I take them? I look at the girl. She seems friendly, but that doesn't say anything. I just take the keys, and nod at her.

"Thank you" I answer, not showing any emotion, but Vicky seems to be happy with it. It's like I just told her she won a price or something.

"I can keep watch if you want" she offers, before she walks away. "Gives you at least one night to sleep."

"No thank you" Daryl says, before I could even think about it. I turn around, and see the muscled man standing at the top of the stairs. "We'll handle our own."

"OK," Vicky says, a little upset. I almost feel sorry for her, as I see her blinking her eyes a few times. "Nice to meet you" she says with a soft voice, as she walks away. "Make sure you close all the entrances."

"We will" Lori suddenly says. "And thank you."

That's typical Lori. Vicky clears her throat, and blinks a couple of times, as if she tries not to cry. It makes me feel like an ass.

She then disappears, and we're on our own again.

"What tha hell was that?" Daryl says, as he walks down the stairs.

"It was a girl, she seems to be here for some time." Hershel walks out of his cell, and leans against the wall. "What's in the bag?"

I put the bag down and kneel in front of it. "Cans of beans, rice, cornflakes…." My voice fades away as I look at something I hadn't seen since last summer.

"What? What is it?" Glenn ask curiously. Carl looks over my shoulder, and I can hear him gasping.

"Are those…apples? And these, they're…tomatoes, right?"

"And carrots…cucumber. Potatoes." I lay everything on the ground, looking at it as if it was gold.

"Seems like someone's havin' a garden around here" Hershel says, as he kneels down with the food.

"We got a lot to fix with this girl" Daryl says, as he takes a bite of one of the apples.

"We've should've asked her in" Carol says, playing with her short grey hair.

"No, we shouldn'. We don' know her!" Small drops of juice flew around when Daryl talked. "Who knows who's in here too!"

"Daryl's right" Glenn said, giving Maggie a carrot, "what if there's a whole group in here, just like us?"

"If there is, we'll go look for them tomorrow" Hershel said, and immediately everybody was calm. It was some tone in his voice that made everybody shut up. I wish I had that.

"We just have to sleep, these things are for tomorrow."

Afternoon

The people are not very chatty. They didn't say much, but I heard their voices. I heard voices! Real voices! The voices didn't came out of my head! It was so special!

I don't think I'm gonna kill them. Not yet, at least. I've been a friendly neighbour now, but I still don't know them. Maybe they're not as innocent as they look. I don't take any chances.

I don't know what they'll do next, probably just rest. They seemed all really tired, but still they didn't want my help. I do not like the creepy man that once saved my life. Not at all. He wasn't friendly. If I do have to kill them, I'll kill him first.

The man with the boy seemed OK. He was a little scared of me, which I could understand. But he was one of the people that talked nice to me. And the pregnant woman, she was OK too. I didn't get a look on the others, but I think I might meet them tomorrow.

Now I think about it, I don't know any of their names yet. I should ask about it tomorrow. Now, I think I just go and kill some creepers. It's been a week since I killed one. And maybe take a look at how the garden's doing. I probably need to plant some new seeds. And I'm almost out of beans.


	5. Chapter 5

**What will happen, if Lori's not doing so well with the baby? Carl's worried about his mom, but doesn't know what to do with his dad and the others in the dark halls of the prison. He has to find help somewhere else.**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead, characters or storylines)**

**Enjoy!;)**

Summerday 3, early in the morning

The sun just came up. It's still a bit cloudy outside, but I know it's going to be another hot day. My garden is doing great, but if I let the new people stay, I might have to make it bigger.

I sneaked into their cellblock to drop another bag with some more vegetable, I guessed they liked them.

I don't know if they're awake yet, I haven't seen anyone of them outside. The creepy man said they didn't need me to take watch for them, which was a very stupid decision. Walkers sometimes sneak in by accident. I lock my cell every night, just to be sure. I woke up once, with a rotten corpse trying to get between the bars of the cell door. I smashed his head in, and thank god it was just one. I'm lucky to be on my own, if I was with a group as large as them, I probably had three more creepers.

At the moment, I'm alone in the E-block, just sitting on top of the stairs. I like to hang upside down some times, 'cause I just can do that. It helps me think. I think I just go hang at the railing right now.

_Carl_

"Bye, dad" I say, as he pat me on the shoulder. He gives me one straight nod, before disappearing in the dark hallways of the prison. I close the gates behind him, and lock our cellblock with the keys the weird girl gave us yesterday.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask my mom.

"We'll clean this place up" she answers, looking over the mess. "We'll make this a home."

She smiles at me, and rubs at her big belly. The baby would be here soon. Then I had a little brother. Or sister.

"Are there any brooms in here?" Beth askes.

"I've seen some kind of closet, over there." Carol points at something behind the entrance of the block. "It looked like the one of the concierge, we'll probably find some equipment there."

"Ah, man, I just locked it" I say, as I walk back.

"The undead are walking around, we lost everything, we're hiding in an abandoned prison, and all you complain about is a stupid lock?" My mom ticks the hat from my hair.

"Hey!" I say as I pick it from the ground. I rub the dust of it, and give my mom an angry look.

"Come on, it's just a hat" she smiles. I wanted to talk back to her, but then I remember her abnormal big belly. I shut my mouth, and open the door. Beth and Carol walk through it, towards the closet they had seen before. My mom sights, and sits down on the floor.

"You OK?" I ask, expecting the worst.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just, tired, that's all."

"No, you're in pain" I say, as I ran towards her. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, sweety, I'm fine. Just…help me up. I need to lay down."

I pull her up on her shoulders, and help her into the cell. She sits down on the bed, and breathes through.

"I need to get Hershel" I say, as I walk out of the cell.

"No, Carl, don't!" mom yells at me. "You're not going in there alone!"

"But what if there's something wrong the baby?" I shout back. "You need help, mom!"

"Carl, don't you dare go…" she doesn't finish her sentence. I stop walking, scared something happened to her. She sits on the bed, her eyes closed. She takes deep breathes, and she's in pain. I suddenly feel guilty for making her so nervous.

"OK, mom, I won't" I say, as I sit on the ground, next to the bed. Mom smiles at me, still her eyes closed.

"Good boy." Her breathe goes slower, until it's in a normal pace. I wait for her to fall asleep, before I sneak out of the cell. Beth an Carol are cleaning up the cellblock with some soap and brooms they found in the closet.

"I'm gonna check outside real quick" I say to Carol. "See if there are walkers on the courtyard."

"OK, be careful" she says with a sweet smile. I open the gate and walk towards the door that leads to the halls of the prison.

Further in the morning

It really sucks not to know the time. I have to write it all like this, just in the morning, or in the evening. It makes me feel stupid.

Well, my head's starting to hurt a little, but I don't care. I've been hanging here for like an hour, but it feels so nice. I'm writing upside down too, which is not so different than writing in any other position.

I'm quiet bored, I thought the new people would be fun, but I haven't seen them anywhere. I've seen their leader outside once, walking around, checking the fences. Like I don't do that. They must think I'm an idiot or something. Well, I'm used to talk to myself, so maybe I'm a little crazy, but not stupid.

Even I know those fences won't hold for too long. I'll have to move on at some point.

And those people still haven't thanked me for the vegetables this morning. They're probably not from here, maybe where they come from you don't say 'thank you' very often.

Shit, I just heard something. Probably a creeper. Let's have some fun!

_Carl_

I hold my gun in front of me, and walk through the dark halls. It's so creepy here, it's all dark and you can't see anything coming around the corners. I ran into a couple of walkers, but no herd yet. I hope my dad's OK. He's a tough man, but I guess he's just a scared as I am right now.

I sometimes hear footsteps. They seem to be close, but in reality they're pretty far away. I sometimes see arrows on the walls, probably from my dad and the others.

But I'm not going after them. I need to find the E-block. I shine with flashlight on a map on the wall. We're really on the front of the prison, and the E-block is in the middle. I don't think dad's seen this map, 'cause I don't see any arrows around here.

I look at the map one more time, before I go to the right. I hear footsteps behind me, again, and turn around. Nothing.

I keep walking, and if the map's right, I'm almost there. I almost trip over a corpse on the ground I hadn't seen before. It's a dead walker. Really dead. I clear my throat, and prevent myself from screaming.

"That was the craziest shit ever" I whisper to myself. I need to go to the right now, and there's supposed to be a door right in front of me. I go around the corner, and almost walk into a walker. It's a prisoner, I can see it because of his uniform. His rotten face is full of blood, and his jaws are clapping up and down, as he tries to reach me with this hands. Before I can put my finger on the trigger, the walker makes a weird sound, and falls to the ground. I see a knife sticking out of the back of its head. The walker tries to get up again, the knife isn't deep enough. I aim for its eye and pull the trigger.

"Double Kill!" someone yells. I look up, and immediately a bright light shines into my eyes.

"Who is there?" I ask.

"The neighbour!" the voice answers. The light goes away, and I see the shadow of the weird girl from yesterday. "Are you lost, kid?"

"No, I was just…."

I hear some grumbles and moans from behind me. The girl grabs my hand.

"We'll finish this conversation later" she says, as she pulls her knife out of the skull of the dead walker. She pulls me with her, and opens a door.

I blink my eyes as the sunlight shines in my eyes through the windows of the E-block. The girl closes the door, locking it with her keys. The walkers in the hall try to push the door open again.

"Little help?" the girl ask. I push my shoulder against the door, and together we close it just far enough to put the lock on it.

"Thank you" the girl says as she puts the key in her back pocket. She walks to the gate of her cellblock, and holds the door open for me. "Welcome to the E-block!" she says, smiling.

I walk through the gate, and my mouth falls open. Everywhere I look, I see paintings and drawings on the walls. Some were abstract, others really detailed. There were scenes with walkers and blood, but also portraits. Faces, probably from the people she lost during the end of the world.

"Did you do this?" I asked, walking to the face of a man with the same red hair as her.

"Yes, it was pretty boring here when I got here, and too cold to go outside, so I was stuck here. I had the time, so I thought; why not make it like my home?"

The girl walks over to a table, and climbs on top of it, to grab something that stood on top of some kind of closet. She grabs a box, and throws me an apple.

"Here, you look a bit pale" she says.

"Uh, thanks." The apple seems pretty fresh, like it came just out of the tree.

"So, what's your name?" she asks as she jumps of the table.

"Carl. Grimes. My dad's Rick." I think by being honest, I could work something out with her.

"Is that the guy with the revolver?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. "He wasn't very polite to me. Where do you come from?"

"Atlanta, just outside the city."

"Really? I used to live there too, but the people there were nicer than your dad is. Are all people in your neighbourhood like that?"

"Listen, you have no idea what you're talking about!" I say, almost shouting. How dare she talks like that?! "You don't know anything about us, about him! You don't know what we had to go through!"

"Sure, I don't" the girl replies, not impressed. "but I can imagine. Everybody had to do things, you don't have to make such a big deal out of it."

I open my mouth to talk back to her, but shut it. Maybe she's right. Everybody did things, saw things. I bet she did too, looking at all the weird art in her cellblock.

She walks past me, towards the portrait of a family, with a house in the back. "This was a family, that tried to eat me. And they were not even walkers. Sick people, I tell you. I killed them. I had to kill them for survival. I'm not proud of it, but still happy I did it. They killed living people, and ate them. Stupid cannibals…"

She walks to the staircase, and throws her legs over the railing. "So, Carl, do you know who I am?"

"Vicky, right?"

"Yep." She releases the rest of her upper body, and hangs upside down at the railing. "And tell me, what were you doing in my halls?"

My halls? "I need some help with something."

"Feel free to ask" she says, as she swings back and forth.

"Uh, see, my mom's in pain, and I thought…."

"Who's your mom?" she interrupts me.

"What?"

"Which one of the women, who's your mom?"

"O, the pregnant one."

"O," she says, and she smiles. "I like her. She was nice to me. Your dad can learn from her. If I had to kill you guys, I might give her some seconds to run before I shoot her in the head."

"What?" I'm starting to think coming here wasn't such a good idea. She was weird, but was she crazy?

"I'm sorry, but admit it; we don't know each other. I had to make a back-up plain for if you guys were bad news."

If she says it like that…

"Well, my mom's a bit in pain, so…" I just continue, avoiding more awkward situations "…do you have any medicine in here? My dad's looking for the cafeteria, and I can't go after him…"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I can't go in there on my own. It's too dangerous."

"Well, you made it here." Vicky pulls herself up and puts her feet on the ground. "I'm sorry, I don't know the ways around here. But I could help you find your dad?"

It is tempting. Mom said not to go in there on my own, but she didn't tell me to go in there with someone else. But can I trust her.

"That's OK too" I say eventually, and I'm starting to think I might regret it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Been gone for some time now, but I'm back, and so is Vicky, with more crazy adventures! Please follow/review if you like! ^-^**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead, characters or storylines)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

_Rick_

Hershel's bit. Hershel's bit. By a walker. He will die. Die. He will turn. Turn. Turn into a walker. Walker. The words fly through my head as I look at the old man's leg. He's screaming of pain, Maggie's holding him. Glenn's holding Maggie. Daryl keeps the prisoners away from us, and T-dog holds the door against the walkers.

I am the only one that can do something. But I don't know what to do. I need Hershel. For Lori. For the baby. He can't die, he's our only hope. And he's my friend.

I look at the bloody leg. He's losing blood now too. What am I supposed to do?

Suddenly, I hear a door open. I look to T-dog, but he's still holding it. I see something moving from the left corner of my eye. I look up, and see two people running through a side door.

"Carl?" I see my son with my sheriff hat widening his eyes as he sees Hershel laying on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry dad, but mom's in pain" he says, without looking at me. "She said I couldn't go after you alone, so I asked for help."

I then notice Vicky, the strange girl from the other day. She looks around like she's in Disneyland, not even noticing us. She jumps on the tables, and looks through the windows.

"Yah asked HER to come with you?" Daryl asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, she's here longer than we do" Carl replies. Vicky stands upside down against the wall, her feet in the air, and laughing.

"Dude, that girl is crazy!" T-dog shouts, with his back against the door.

"We can't do anythang about it now!" I shout, putting pressure on the wound with my hand. "Carl, give me a hand here!"

Carl kneels down and holds Hershel's leg down. "What are we supposed to do?"

Carl's eyes are widened, and his face pale. He has seen a lot, but it hits him every time.

"We'll figure something out" I say. I see Vicky standing on her feet again, and turn towards the prisoners in the kitchen. She widens her eyes and smiles excited. Before anyone could stop her, she runs past Daryl, holding out her hand.

"Hello! I am Vicky! Are you the prisoners from here? I guess so, you know why? Because of your uniforms, 'cause the others wear them to, but they are dead. I mean, not dead, they are walkers. That's a different kind of dead. But you're not yourself anymore. You're some beast that wants flesh or something."

The prisoners stand with their back against the wall, with shocked faces. They walk further back as Vicky steps forward. They hold their weapons close to themselves.

"Daryl" I say as I nod towards Vicky. Daryl has his crossbow in his right hand, and the left he puts around Vicky's waist. He pulls her away from the kitchen, with loud protests of Vicky. He ignores it and with his strong arms, he puts her down on a table.

"Sit down, and don't move" he says angrily. Vicky sticks her tongue out to him, but sits down, like a little child. Daryl turns back to the prisoners, watching them.

I look at the leg again. What are we supposed to do? If we wait any longer, he will die…I look at Carl. He can't stand seeing another of us turn walker. Not after Amy, not after Shane. It would be too much. I look at Maggie. She has already lost so many of her family, most of them turned walker. I can't let that happen to her dad. I see Glenn. He doesn't even know if his family is alright. He wasn't home at the time of the outbreak, and hasn't found them after. My eyes turn to Daryl. The only one he had, was his brother. Whom I handcuffed to a roof and left for dead.

What was I supposed to do? I put my hands over my eyes. I don't know. I don't know.

"You gotta cut it off" a voice suddenly says. I look around, and find out Vicky said it. She looks at the table, scratching something away with her nail. She looks like a teenager that gives the answer to a question of the teacher in high school.

"What?" I ask. She looks up, with a look of 'don't you understand?' and points at the leg. "Cut it off, before the walker thing grows through his brains."

I look at the leg, and back to her. I can't do that. I can't do that.

"You got an axe, right?" Vicky bites her nail, and pulls her knee to her chest.

"I can't do that…?" I say. "You're crazy."

"I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid" she replies. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my arm. Carl looks me straight in the eyes.

"Dad, she knows what she's saying. She's not healthy, but smart. You gotta trust her on this one."

I look at my son for a moment, and then nod. I grab the axe that lays next to me. I hold it in the air, but hesitate.

"What are you waiting for?" Vicky says, annoyed. "The creepers can't help you."

"Shut up" Daryl says to her. Vicky sticks her tongue out again, and concentrates on her nail again. I hold the axe above my head, and inhale deeply. But I can't do it. I can't.

Vicky sights annoyed and stands up. "Give it, I'll do it."

"Wow wow, where do yah think yer goin'?" Daryl blocks her way.

"Helping grandpa, you idiot" she says, as she dukes under his arm. She kneels down next to me.

"Come on, give it here." She holds her hand out, and I give her the axe. The moment I do that, I see something change in the eyes of the girl. She points at Daryl.

"You, keep them in the kitchen" she says, demanding. She turns to T-dog. She searches through her pockets, and throws something at him. "Here, use this to block the door. We'll use the other to get back. You" she says to Maggie "hold him down. Carl, step back a little, and hold open the other door. Rick" she says to me "hold down his leg. Everybody ready?"

She holds the axe above her head, and aims for the right spot. "It won't cut through the bone in one time, so you really have to hold him down for some time."

Without hesitation, without letting us know, she lets the axe come down at the leg.

Summerday 3, later that afternoon.

Dear diary,

Today was so excited! First, Carl came to ME for help. To me! I immediately said yes to go investigate the halls for his group. I hadn't had the time for that. It was too cold in the winter, and in spring, I was too busy making the garden ready, but now I was excited to go on an adventure!

We found Carl's group in the cafeteria.

Crap! I forgot to tell who Carl is! Carl is the son of the leader of the group next door. He's about thirteen, fourteen years old, and very nice. He wears a cowboy head, which makes him look pretty badass.

Anyway, his mom, the pregnant lady, called Lori, was in pain and needed the old man, Hershel, to help. We found them in the cafeteria. But Hershel was bit, and that wasn't so nice at all. At first they didn't know what to do, and they didn't want me to help. They let the creepy man, Daryl, watch over me! I really hate that guy.

I told Rick he had to chop it off, but he was too scared. So I did it. Chop, chop, chop, through the leg! You should've seen their faces! They all were like; OMG! I wasn't supposed to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

So we brought Hershel back to the cellblock, and I did a little medical supply-run for them, before returning back here. I never did so much in one day!

I hope they stay a little longer, 'cause it's really fun to hang out with them.

_Lori_

"Carl?" I stand on the doorstep of his cell. He sits on his bed, with his hat in his hands. He doesn't reply. "Carl, sweety?"

Still no reaction. I lean on the wall as I walk to the chair in the cell, and let myself sit down. I wipe the sweat of my forehead, and catch my breathe. Carl wipes some dust of his hat.

"Carl, I'm sorry I yelled at you. What you did, was very brave, but very dangerous. We don't know this girl, we don't know what she's capable of."

"Vicky saved Hershel" Carl says, without looking at me. "She saved you. She saved the baby."

"Maybe she did, but she cut off Hershel's leg! Carl, she's dangerous!"

"You weren't there mom" Carl says, calmer than I thought he was. "If Vicky wasn't there at that moment, dad had to do it. But dad couldn't. We were all panicking. We were all scared. Vicky was the only one that stayed calm. Yes, she's crazy, but not stupid."

I don't know what to say. Nobody told me what happened in there. Rick doesn't talk to me at all, Daryl was keeping watch now, Maggie was too busy with Beth, and Glenn was too busy with Maggie. T-dog helped Rick with the prisoners and the other cellblock, along with Daryl, but didn't want to tell me either. This is the first time I hear what really happened.

"So you say Vicky's not dangerous?"

"No" Carl says, as he looks right at me. "She is dangerous. She's crazy. But not stupid. She could help us some time. She knows it here better than any of us. Maybe we could be like real neighbours, like how it used to be."

I smile at the thought. "You would like that, won't you?"

"Yes, and I think it would be nice for the baby too. A little thing of how things used to be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**So, I've been busy this week, but I managed to write another crazy chapter! A little longer than usual, but I bet you like it! Please follow/review if you like!**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead, characters, or some storylines)**

**Enjoy;)**

_Rick_

I can't sleep. I'm lying in my bed, but I'm not sleepy. Not at all. It's not the first time, but still, it's annoying. Normally, it's just the stress of the day, or the heat that keeps me awake, but now, I see this picture in my head. It's Vicky. The look on her face when she cut off Hershel's lower leg. It scares me. I only see her face, and the look in her eyes. The look of insanity. She seemed to be excited to cut off the leg of a human being. She liked it.

Hershel wanted to meet Vicky tomorrow. He wanted to thank her for saving his life. I told him he should stay in bed for a day, because he needs to rest, of course. But it also gives me more time to think about the girl. She is crazy, insane, a psychopath. I don't know if I can keep my family save with her around. She has helped us for some time now, but what is she going to do next?

I sit up in the bed, wiping my wet forehead. I grab one of my shirts and my gun and leave the cellblock. I need some fresh air.

I ignore all the walkers that try to reach me from behind the fence on the courtyard. We would take care of them later. Daryl is keeping watch in one of the towers. I see the silhouette of the muscled redneck, with the weapon that's the most deadliest thing among us. Daryl walks around on the balcony, definitely bored.

I climb up the tower, and as I reach the top, I see he's pointing his fast weapon at me.

"Not going to eat you" I say, as I push the crossbow out of my face. Daryl sniffs his nose, like he always does for some reason. "How are things out here?"

"Quiet, too quiet if yah ask me." He leans over the rail, looking over the prison. I can see what he means. It's a little too calm out here.

"What do you think is happening now?"

"My guess; the girl" Daryl says, as he points towards the tower of the E-block. "She's been killin' must of our undead friends since we got here."

"Yeah, she's very helpful" I say, as I lean over the rail next to Daryl.

"A bit too helpful." I look at the man. He's playing with an arrow between his fingers, like we're talking about a soccer game.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't trust her?"

"Do you?" He scratches something of the end of the arrow. "I've seen enough crazy people to know where this is goin'."

"And what do you think we're supposed to do, then?"

"Get rid of her."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Get rid of her? We're talkin' about a human being here, not a walker!"

"A quick shot with the crossbow's enough."

"Daryl, we don't kill the living!"

"Tell that to the two guys who walked into the bar."

Don't get me wrong, I like Daryl. He's a good man, but sometimes he said just the things that made you wanna punch him in the face. I bite my lips, till I taste iron in my mouth. I swallow it, before I start talking again.

"That was different" I say, almost talking through my teeth. "Those two man…..they were on us. I had no choice. We are talking about a girl here, a girl that saved three of our own today. We are no murderers."

"I hope yer right" Daryl sights. "What are you gonna do then?"

"Nothing, for now" I answer. "Let's just see how it goes, how she behaves around us. We need to analyse her behaviour. We'll discuss it tomorrow night, with everybody."

Daryl looks at me for a minute, thinking, considering, the option. He narrows his eyes, but nods. "OK, whatever. But if I see her make one wrong move…" he pretends like he's cutting his own throat.

I nod. I look over the prison, and see somewhere far away the sky turn orange. The sun was gonna come up soon. I pat Daryl on his shoulder.

"Take a rest, I'll take watch for now."

Summderday 4, early in the morning.

I couldn't sleep, I was too excited last night. Rick killed two of the prisoners, a third died 'cause of a creeper. It immediately changed my way of thinking about the man. He really does know how to kill. He seemed a little sick when I told him he had to cut off the old man's leg. But he just chopped of someone's head! Or, either sliced it. Whatever. I just think of him differently.

I've been to the hospital wing of the prison, and you wanna know what I found? Crutches! Walking sticks for Hershel!(that's what the old man's called) I want to go visit him, and give it like a present. I found a lint to put around it, and I probably should get some flowers for him too. It's almost like I'm going to visit him in a hospital!

I better go check on the garden. I'm almost out of vegetables, I need to get some more seeds. Especially with my neighbours. Rick and his group, and the two prisoners who are still alive. Rick and the others found some food in the cafeteria the other day, but nothing beats some fresh fruit and vegetables. I paid a visit to the D-block, where the prisoners are at. They are much nicer to me, especially when I brought them food. They are not dangerous, not yet. If they will, I give them to the creepers.

You know what I just thought of? Dying. What would it be like to die? I suddenly wonder it. What would my death look like? Would I be old, like Hershel, and just die in bed? Or be eaten by creepers? O my god, that would be so exciting! Like an adventure! I would almost try it out, if it is not for the prison. There's too much going on, I don't want to miss all the action!

I really have to go to the garden, get food and flowers for Hershel, and visit my neighbours. I still need to meet a couple of them, and I should probably tell them about the crazy town people a couple miles out.

_Daryl_

Sleep? I'm not tired. Not at all. I sit down on the staircase, while the sun comes up and throws it light on me. The nights are hot, but it still feels nice to feel the sun on my arms. Almost feels like I'm back in the forest. It seems ages ago since I went out to hunt. I could die for a nice piece of meat. All the canned food's making me sick. I know it sounds stupid to complain about all the food you're getting at the end of the world, but whatever. The only thing that really kills my hunger, are the apples. The last three days our 'neighbour' has been dropping them off by the gate of the cellblock. We never say she has to, she just does it. I like the apples, but I don't like her. She's crazy, and smart. Too smart, and dangerous. Crazy and smart don't go well with each other.

I hear a door open, and stand up. I grab my crossbow, which lays next to me, and make it ready to shoot. I aim for the walker that's about to step into the light, and when I see a foot, I shoot. It flies through the air with a slight whistle, and I suspect to hear the undead fall on the ground. Suddenly, a hand appears, who grabs the arrow out of the air.

"What tha…." I run down the stairs, towards the gate. The crazy girl from next door stands there with my arrow in her hand.

"Better look whom your shooting at" she says with hate in her voice.

"Better not sneak in here in the mornin'" I answer. "What are yah doin' here?"

"I wanted to visit Hershel, see how he's doing" she answers. I then notice the two crutches in her hands, and a lint around it. In her other hand, she has the regular brown lunch bag and….flowers? I shake my head, and walk back to my spot on the staircase.

"What? You're not opening the door for me?"

"You got the key, don' cha?" I'm not into this kind of bullshit.

"Yeah, but I'm not the kinda person that breaks into your house!"

"Yer not breakin' in if I know about it" I reply, and I somehow grin a little. I kinda forgot how it's like to fuck people up. "And yah got the key."

She narrows her eyes, making a small stripe of her lips. "You know, I could just kill you right now, from here. I don't like you, and you know what happens to people I don't like?"

"They lose their lower leg?"

Suddenly, I hear a soft whistle and something flies towards me. It's too fast for me to react on it. And suddenly, I feel a slight pain in my arm. I look down, and see a small cut, just under my shoulder.

"What tha hell…You little bitch!" I stand up, putting my hand over the cut, which is bleeding really fast. I turn around to see my own arrow sticking in the stair case.

"Told you" the girl says. "Now, let me in, please."

"O hell no!" I grab my crossbow. "You are so dead!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Suddenly, Carol steps out of one of the cells. The short haired woman looks at me with her grey eyes, lifting her eyebrows.

"Wanna-be Green Arrow won't let me in" the girl says, before I can open my mouth.

"Green Arrow?" I ask, without thinking.

"It's a superhero, dumbass!" The girl rolls with her eyes. "Comics, hello?"

"Daryl, are you bleeding?" Carol walks up the staircase and looks at the cut in my arm.

"She did that" I quickly say.

"Yep, I did that" I hear her say, as if she's proud about it. That makes me only even more angry. I put the crossbow in the air and my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. But Carol puts her hand on top of my weapon and pushes it down. The look in her sweet grey eyes scares me. It's cold, and harsh, and I'm forced to lower my weapon by the angry eyes.

"C'mon, let me fix that wound for you" she says, and pulls me by my arm towards the cell where the medical supplies lay.

"I think you better get going now" she says to the girl. The eyes of the crazy girl go from amused to sad. "You can come back later."

The eyes become cold. "I don't think so. Not with him around."

She puts the brown lunch bag on the ground, and puts the crutches through the gate, along with the flowers. "It was nice meeting you."

Carol ignores the last thing, and pulls me at my arm. I give the girl a last cold look. I gave that look to an annoying kid once, and it cried for weeks. But not this girl. She just sticks her tongue out, and runs away.

_Carol_

"Glenn, Maggie, you in here?" I search through the cells on the second floor. They were not in the watchtowers, or the other cells. At the end of the row, Glenn suddenly puts his head out.

"Hi, we're here, we just…."

"It's OK, I don't need to know" I say, smiling. I can see by Glenn's messy hair what's going on in there. "I just wanted to tell you Rick wants a 'meeting', with everyone. We're outside on the courtyard."

"OK, we'll just dress…..I mean, get ready…..or…" Glenn stutters some more words before Maggie's hand pulls him back inside the cell again.

I laugh as I walk down the stairs. It's hot outside, just like most summers in Georgia. Lori sits on one of the benches by the table, smiling while rubbing her big belly. When Hershel came back wounded, I panicked. I was worried about Lori and the baby. Who was supposed to deliver it when Hershel wasn't around anymore? But then, this weird girl came by with all kinds of medical supplies. You could say she saved his, Lori's and the baby's lives. Rick was gathering everybody to talk, and I had a feeling it had something to do with that.

I sit down next to Lori. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" she answers, but I can see she's still tired. "Much better."

Carl sat down on the other side of his mom, wearing his hat and with his pistol at his belt. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweety" Lori says, as she goes with her fingers through his hair. I look down to my feet, feeling my heart crushing. It's been almost a year since it happened, but it still hurt me every day. Glenn and Maggie run up to us, Glenn's shirt with the label to the front. He sits down at the other bench, and I giggle a little. I clear my throat to get his attention, and he lifts his eyebrows. I point at my own neck, and he looks down.

"O, yeah" he says, as he turns his shirt around. Maggie giggles a little, and kisses him on the cheek. Glenn blushes, and thanks me.

I see Beth who comes out of a side door. Hershel's still in bed, it seemed he needed to rest a day. Beth sits down next to her sister, looking a bit pale. The girl had a lot to process these past days. But I see her blush as she looks at Carl. What is going on between those two…?

Finally, Rick arrives with Daryl and T-dog. They come from one of the watchtowers. I watch at the bandage I put on Daryl's arm, and see a little blood on it. Daryl sees I'm looking, and nods. I give him a quick smile, but he focuses on Rick.

"OK, I think we all know why we're here?" he says. All the faces look at him. Rick's become cold, tired, wild. But he's our leader, and I believe in him. So I listen. "Vicky. The girl next door. We need to have a real discussion about her."

I see Daryl looking over his shoulder quickly, and see his eyes go towards the E-block.

"This girl" Rick continued "has helped us out a lot. She brought us food, medical supplies, and helped us bringing Hershel back to us. She even brought crutches this morning, and flowers."

I see Lori lifting her eyebrows, and Carl gives her a look that says 'told you so.'

"But she also attacked one of our one this morning" Rick says as he points at Daryl. "She injured Daryl while breaking in into our cellblock."

That isn't entirely true, but I keep my mouth shut. I think the girl is nice to us, but dangerous.

"We need to think of a solution. We can either let her stay, or get rid of her."

"That's not far" Carl suddenly says. "You let the prisoners stay too, and they're even more dangerous than Vicky!"

"The prisoners ain't crazy, she is" Daryl replies with a cold look.

"What were you planning to do?" Lori asks. "Shoot her in the head?"

Daryl lifts his shoulders, and I know he would. He almost did it this morning. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't stop him. Daryl feels I'm looking at him, and I see it makes him uncomfortable. He can handle disappointment from everybody, except me.

"We can't do that" Beth suddenly says. All heads turn to her, and her big eyes get scared. "I mean" she says with a softer voice "she did save my dad. It's not right to return the favour like that."

There's a little silence, but then Maggie puts her arm around her sister's shoulder. "She's right. She helped us out, she saved our father. We'll have to find another way."

"We can't scare her away from here" T-dog says. "She's been here all winter, this is her home. She won't ever leave it."

"But we're not going away either" Lori says, protecting her belly with her hand. "We just settled her. We've been on the road for too long."

"But we can't live beside each other" Glenn says, looking at Maggie. "She's a danger to the group."

"Wait, you don't know what she's capable of" Carl says, standing up. "She knows this area better than we do, she knows where to look for supplies. She even has a garden! She could be useful to us. Think about it. Yes she is crazy, but she's smart and brave. Killing her off won't be easy."

"Yer right," Daryl replies, "she's smart, but dangerously smart. She's a psychopath!"

"That's not…" Carl shouts, but he gets stopped by his father.

"Carl, sit down!" Rick says, almost shouting to, while holding his hand up. "I've heard enough. We let her stay for now, but we all need to be careful around her. We need to know where she is, every minute of every day. Glenn, I want you and Maggie to make a run into town, and take her with you. See how she's around you, the walkers, everything. If she tries anything, shoot her."

Maggie gets pale all the sudden, and Glenn's eyes widen. He nods uncomfortably.

"Good, then it's settled" Rick says, although he doesn't seem satisfied. Daryl grumbles angry as he walks away towards the watchtower again. I look at him walking away, shaking my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter!**

**This will be a little longer than usual, 'cause with school and work I don't have that much time to post. I love to write about Vicky and her crazy adventures around our favorite Zombie-survivors, and I hope you do too! Follow/review if you like, Always makes me happy!**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own the Walking Dead)**

Summerday 5

O. My. God. The best thing in the world just happened to me! Glenn, the Asian guy from Rick's group, ask ME to join them on a run to town! It feels like I've been invited to a party! I know it isn't, but it feels the same!

Glenn and his girlfriend will be waiting for me outside, around noon. I can't wait!

_Glenn_

"Remember what I told you," Rick says, looking me in the eyes "if she's trouble, kill her."

I nod, not feeling well about the idea of killing a girl. I put my backpack a little tighter around my shoulders and lean against one of the tables. Rick searches through the stuff we had.

"4 rounds, that's all you get" he says, putting some ammo on the table. "Try to use the crowbars or any other weapons as much as you can."

"Maybe we'll find a gun store somewhere" I say, putting the bullets in the small revolver.

"I doubt that" Rick says, sadly. "Don't go lookin' for it, just the supermarket, or pharmacy. No scouting. We need you guys back soon, it's still not safe here. We got the prisoners in the other block, and walkers in our backyard."

All the courage I had built up earlier, kinda fall apart. Rick makes it seem worse than it is. We got a new home, right? We got neighbours, we got food, shelter. Sure, it's not like the farm. Nothing will be like the farm ever again. Yes, Hershel lost his leg here, but he was still alive, wasn't he? I believe we could build a life here. I think it's a new chance. Rick doesn't see it that way, apparently.

Maggie suddenly kisses me in the neck. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear her coming.

"Hey!" I say, surprised. She sits down on the table, putting her chin on my shoulder. Her green eyes look up, and she makes me laugh. She reminds me of my dog, looking up so hopefully….but I don't say that to her. You can't say to your girl she looks like your dog.

"You ready?" she asks, looking a little nervous and excited at the same time. I feel Rick's eyes looking at me, and it makes me uncomfortable. Like he's gonna judge me for what I'm gonna say next. I swallow some thoughts away.

"Yes" I say, kissing Maggie on her forehead. Suddenly, the door to the halls of the prison flies open. Vicky quickly closes the door behind her, and I hear moans and grumbling from the walkers behind it. I see her clothes are a little bloody, but today, her hair seems better. It's not like a birds nest, with all the dirt and weird colours. She has red hair, put in a ponytail. It shows off her small head and long neck.

She turns around, her eyes full of that crazy thing that made me scared, and a Joker-a-like smile.

"Sorry about that" she says, walking away from the gate. I see Rick's putting one hand on his gun, and I immediately feel a different atmosphere.

"Hi, Vicky" Maggie says, awkwardly. She holds out her hand, and Vicky grabs it with both hands, and shakes it like it's a carton of milk.

"It's SO nice to meet you!" she almost yells. "What was your name again?"

"Maggie, Maggie Greene" Maggie answers, lifting her eyebrows as she pulls back her arm. She rubs over her pulse. Vicky is going to regret this.

"Nice to see you again, Glenn!" Vicky says, turning to me. I wish I could say the same, but I this morning wasn't the best introduction. I walked with Rick to the E-block, and found Vicky hanging upside down at the stairs, singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody'.

I just nod at her, and see Rick standing behind her, hiding a smile behind his hand. He was going to regret this too.

"Are we ready to go?" Vicky says, jumping like a Duracell bunny.

"I think we are" Maggie says, with less confidence then before. Rick walks to the exit, and we follow.

"I think it's best if you take the Hyundai" he says, throwing me the keys. "Good luck, come back in one piece."

"We'll try" Maggie says, opening the door of the passenger's seat. Vicky literally dives on the backseats, and closes the door with her feet. I sigh, and get into the driver's seat. I start the engine, and see Rick walking to the gate to open it.

"I'm SO excited!" Vicky says, laying on the backseat. "It's like we're on a trip, or vacation! Maybe not really a vacation, we only go to the supermarket! No, wait! We're shopping! Do you like shopping, Maggie?"

"I used to" Maggie answers, like she's talking to a little kid. The way Vicky behaves, I could understand that.

"You don't do anymore?"

"I haven't got the time for it yet."

"What? You have all the time of the world!" Vicky sits up. I'm just driving through the gate, and suddenly, Vicky inhales deeply. She opens one of the windows, and puts her head out.

"Bye, Rick!" she shouts, waving. Rick stops walking, confused and surprised, before closing the gate again.

"Vicky, I think it's better if you stay on your seat" Maggie says, carefully. I almost wanted to tell Vicky to put her safety belt on, but I keep it in. Vicky lays back on the seats, putting all three the safety belts over her.

"I'm really safe right now!" she yells. "But not if walkers get in the car. I don't think I would get the belts of in time. They probably would've chewed me off by then."

Maggie touches my hand. I look up from the road, and see her eyes are widened. I grab her hand in mine, and squeeze a little. She smiles, with more courage.

Suddenly, Vicky's face hangs above our hands. "Holy Moly! You really are a couple!"

I blush a little, and Maggie giggles.

"That is SO cute!" Vicky looks at our hands like it's something really interesting. "How long are you guys together?"

"Almost a year, I think?" Maggie answers.

"You don't know?" Vicky asks, shocked.

"Well, it's hard to count the days" I reply.

"True, true." Vicky looks into the back mirror. "So, how's the sex?"

I accidently kick the brake pedal, and Maggie almost flies through the front window. I'm so surprised, and almost insulted, by the sudden question, I don't know what to do, or say. Maggie looks at me, and her red cheeks tell me she feels the same.

"Wow! What was that?" Vicky asks, already interested in something else. "Did you hid a creeper?"

"You OK?" I ask Maggie. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's OK, I'm alright" she ensures me. She points with her eyes at Vicky.

"I know, I know" I say, putting a strain of her behind her ear. "It's just for today, we can do it."

"OMG! You guys are SOOOOOO CUTE!"

_Daryl_

I sit on my bed, in my cell. Rick's keeping watch outside, and I got nothing to do. Scouting the area isn't such a good idea, with the prison not being safe and all. Bullshit.

So, now I'm doing what I always do; sharpening my arrows. Kinda sad a man like me doesn't have any other hobbies.

I hear the gate of the cellblock open and close. I don't bother to look who it is, I don't care. All I know, is that walkers can't open doors.

"Daryl?" a voice asks downstairs. It's T-dog. I sigh, and get up.

"Whaddup?" I ask hanging over the balcony. T-dog looks up, and sees me standing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" T-dog who wants to talk to me. That's interesting. I don't have anything against the man, but we're not exactly friends.

"What do yah wanna talk about?" I walk towards the staircase, and sit down at the top. T-dog doesn't come up, he just keeps standing in the middle of our cellblock. The others are outside, giving Hershel some fresh air.

"The girl" he says. I roll with my eyes.

"Not you too." Carol hasn't come to me yet, but I know she will. She's giving me those looks all morning.

"Just hear me out, OK?" He says, before I can say anything else. "I know we're not exactly the best palls in the world, but we can live under one roof. And that's why I can tell you this; you are not killin' people under the roof. I'm speaking about the girl."

"I can't promise yah anythang" I say, not interested.

"I know, but you can try" T-dog continues. He stops talking, and thinks. I'm surprised when he bites his lip, like he's having trouble handling himself. Like there's a lot going on in his head.

"OK, let me tell you a story. About a friend of mine. His name was Dale, perhaps you remember him. Old man, with a hat, Hawaii shirts. He rode a RV, and fixed the engine a thousand times. He used to sit on top of the roof, keeping watch with a hunting rifle over his shoulder. He was part of a group, and gave advice to everyone. He was like our own wise man, our therapist, our adviser. One time, I was really sick, and wanted to leave the group, but he talked me out of it. He talked me out of a lot of things. And he helped the others, he was a big part of the family. One day, the group brought in a boy. The boy could be a danger to the group, and almost everybody wanted to kill him. All but Dale. Dale still believed there was another way. Dale still believed in old habits, in humanity. He believed that the world changed, but that didn't mean we had to change with it. He believed so strongly in this idea, and he still believed it when he died. He died for his believe. You, my friend, was the one who helped him out if his suffer. You were the one who did it. You agreed to let the kid live, after Dale died. You believed in his idea. At least, I thought you did. Now, we're in the same trouble again. But you can't tell me you throw Dale's believe away. You can't tell me it's different now. Dale died for his believe, don't let it be for nothing."

After the last words, T-dog turns around, and walks out of the cellblock, outside. The first seconds after, my head is empty. Nothing, truly nothing. I touch the wound on my arm gently, even though it hurts. I'm ashamed of myself. T-dog is right. Dale was his friend, a good man. I didn't know him that well, but I was in grief when he died. I still am. I suddenly see the old man's face, his eyes widened, trying to breath. _His belly is torn apart, all the organs pumping with blood. With all the power he has, he lifts his head up, pushing his forehead towards the gun I hold. _

"_Sorry, brother" I say as I pull the trigger. _

_Maggie_

"So, we're finally here" I say, as Glenn stops the car in front of what used to be a supermarket. I look at him, and we both think the same; _Get out!_

I open the door, and immediately, Vicky jumps out of the car too. "Shall I show you guys around?"

I lay my crowbar on the top of the car, and Glenn steps out. I look at him, and he looks at me. "Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

Before I can say anything about it, Vicky runs towards a couple of buildings. "That's the supermarket, here's a pharmacy, and next to it you have a music store. At the other side you have a coffee bar, but you won't find any coffee in there."

"I wonder who took it" I say softly to Glenn, who laughs a little. Vicky seemed to have heard it, 'cause she turns around. I remember I should be careful around her, as I see the weird look in her eyes. It's just a quick thing, than it disappears and the excited, childish eyes are back.

"I wonder that too" she says. "There is a group some miles away. They're almost a village. But they don't go to here. I made that very clear."

"Wait, so there's another group?" Glenn asks, and I see his concern.

"Yeah, but they don't come here, trust me." Vicky runs towards another building. "Here's a candy store!"

Glenn turns towards me. "I don't think it's safe around here. If she says there's another group…"

"Glenn, relax." I hold his head in my hands. "Let's just go into the store and get the stuff, we'll be outta here before you know it."

"OK, I said you were cute together, but it's kinda getting annoying now!" Vicky shouts from somewhere else. I try to ignore her, she's so irritating. Yes, she's saved my dad, and I'm very grateful for that. But this is just stupid.

"Are you lovebirds coming or what?" Vicky walks towards the supermarket and stands still in front of the door. I grab Glenn's hand, and together we walk over to it. Vicky rolls with her eyes, and I bite my lip not to say anything about it. Rick has told us to shoot her if she was trouble, but he hasn't mentioned what kind of trouble….

Vicky opens the door. The supermarket is dark, all the stuff lays on the ground, things are broken and above all that, two walkers turn their heads towards us. I step back, trying to grab my crowbar I had put on the front of the car earlier. Vicky grins and jumps in the air.

"Please, can I have them, please, please, please?!" The walkers come closer as she yells. Glenn tries to grab his knife, but it is stuck between his belt. He steps back, trips over his own feet and falls on the ground. The first walker is at the doorstep. The walker wants to reach for Glenn, and I try to run back to him. No, no, no! Don't you dare touch him! Before I can reach him, Vicky whistles at the walker. It turns around, and gets kicked in his stomach. It falls on the ground, and the next walker appears. I kneel down next to Glenn, as Vicky tackles the undead. It falls on top of the first walker, which tries to get up but is pushed down by his undead friend. Vicky laughs at it, as if it's very funny. I help Glenn getting up. Vicky turns towards us, with an insane look in her eyes.

"Give me the crowbar!" she demands. I'm too scared to think, and throw it at her. She picks it out of the air, like it's nothing. She puts her foot on top of both the walkers, pushing them to the ground. She holds the crowbar in the air, and aims for the heads.

"What is she….?" Glenn pushes me behind him, like he wants to protect me from something. Vicky lets down the crowbar, and with one splashing sound, it goes through the brains. Two skulls, two brains. The rotten arms stop moving and fall to the ground. The moaning and grumbles stop. The undead are dead. Vicky catches her breath, and jumps in the air.

"Did you guys see that?" She talks like she just met her idol. "That was awesome! I always wanted to do that!"

She grabs the crowbar and pulls it out of the skulls. "Let's go inside! See if there are more of them!"

She runs inside the supermarket, leaving us in shock behind. I hold Glenn's hand, squeeze it. I'm not annoyed anymore. I'm scared. Really scared.

"What do we do?" I ask Glenn. His eyes follow the red-haired girl. He opens his mouth and closes it again. He looks down at the two walkers, and back at Vicky.

"….she saved us."

"No she didn't!" I almost shout. "We could've handled it on our own!"

"I know, it's just….."

"Guys! I found more of them!" Vicky's voice says from somewhere in the back of the store.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaand here's another chapter! **

**I first want to thank SuddenSummerStorm for telling me about some spelling errors! Betareaders are always welcome! **

**So...this chapter. More walkerkills, talking, discussion, and crazy drabbles starring the red-haired psychopath. **

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

_Glenn_

"O My Fucking God! Would you look at this?!" Vicky is screaming from somewhere in the back of the shop. Maggie rolls with her eyes, annoyed.

"Can't she be quiet for at least one minute?"

"Well, she probably hasn't spoken to anyone for almost half a year, so I think she's been quiet for too long."

Maggie turned around, lifting one eyebrow. "Are you standing up for her?"

"No, I'm just saying what I think." I search through some other shelves, and feel her eyes pinning in my back. "What?"

"Why do you think she was alone all the time, even with the prisoners?" Maggie puts the basket on the ground. "She certainly didn't know them before we discovered them."

"What are you saying?" I kinda have an idea where this is going.

"I think she's dangerous" she says, with real concern. "What if she killed all those before us?"

I stand up, holding a can of corn in my hand. I throw it in the basket. "What if nobody tried to take the prison before us?"

"This is SOOOO cool!" Vicky's voice sounds from far away. Maggie turns her head, with sudden fear dripping of her face. I walk towards her and grab her hands.

"I'm scared" she says.

"Don't be" I reply, pretending I'm not peeing my pants too. "I saved your life many times, I can protect you."

"Like when you protected me just outside the door, by tripping over your own feet?" The words feel like a knife in my heart. I open my mouth to say something, but it's just too overwhelming.

"I'm sorry" Maggie says, as she lets go of my hands. "I'm just…scared."

"Maggie, listen" I try a different approach. "If it wasn't for Vicky, we would be bit, or even worse. Yes, she is crazy and dangerous, but she can help us. Maybe, she'll be a part of our group someday."

Maggie takes a step back, scared by the words. "No! Never!"

She picks up the basket again, and walks past me, angrily. I sigh about my stupidity. Even after several months, I still say things that make her angry. I'm new to this, OK? Having a girlfriend wasn't really my thing, before.

Suddenly, Vicky pops up in front of me. She holds something dead and smelly in front of me. "Look what I just shot!"

It seems to be a dead bird, or something like that. I push her hand away from my face. "Great! Daryl really likes eating birds."

"Daryl?" Her face gets a strange shadow. "Daryl's not getting anything from me. The son of a bitch tried to kill me. If he tries anything like that again, I'll chop off his balls."

A threat like that may not seem so scary, but when Vicky says it, it's like your worst nightmare. I swallow, a bit uncomfortable. She seems to notice, and immediately she turns into the crazy, happy girl I first thought she was.

"Don't worry" she says with a sweet voice. "I like you, and Maggie is nice too. It won't be far to her to chop off your balls, since you're a couple and all."

She then turns away to runs back to where she came from. I stand still for a moment, confused, scared, shocked, all at the same time. But I somehow need to laugh too. Vicky is crazy as fuck, but very funny to talk with. Rick doesn't know what to do with her, Daryl wants her dead, Carl wants her to stay alive. If it was up to me, I would say she can stay, at least in a different cellblock. She could come over for dinner sometimes, like in the old days.

A sudden scream wakes me up from my own thoughts. It's a horrified scream from somewhere in the back of the store.

"Maggie!" I shout, as I start running. "Maggie! Maggie!"

Please, please, don't….no walkers, please! Not my Maggie, please! I can protect her, I can! When I get to the back of the store, I see one of the shelves lay on top of her, along with three or four walkers. I stand still, thinking of a plan. I grab my knife, which is obviously useless. I wave my arms in the air and shout to the walkers.

"Hey! You there!" The heads turn around. "I'm talking to you, ugly!"

Two walk towards me, but the other two stay on top of the shelf, trying to reach with their rotten arms towards my girlfriend.

I stab the first walker in the eye, and kick him away from me. The knife is stuck in the skull, and I have to let it go. The other undead approaches me. I walk back, looking around for a weapon. Nothing. I hear Maggie scream again, and it seems to trigger something inside me. I feel a strange feeling of madness coming up in my chest. I stop walking, squeeze my fingers inside my palms, and wait for the dead to attack me. It runs towards me, and I grab his head. With both my thumbs, I push the eyes inside the skull. Brown blood spatters on my face. The walker pushes me back, and we both move to the front of the store. His jaws try to get a bite of me, and before I lose my finger, I throw the skull at one of the shelves. The body collapses to the ground, and when the walker tries to get up, I jump on top of the skull. With a horrifying 'crack' the undead is dead.

I don't take any time to rest. I run immediately back to Maggie. But when I get there, I see she's gone. The two other walkers lay on the ground, their heads smashed till nothing but a slimy mess.

"Maggie?" I yell, panicking. "Maggie?!"

"I'm here" a voice from my right says. Maggie stands there, in the arms of Vicky. She's crying, holding on to the red haired girl. I walk towards her, and she instantly jumps into my arms. This time, Vicky doesn't roll with her eyes. Her look is sweet, like she's watching little kids play. It's not really the best expression for this moment, but the best she has.

Maggie wipes her tears of her cheeks. "I'm OK, I'm OK."

"Are you bit? Scratched?"

"Just a little traumatized, that's all" Vicky answers for her. "But don't worry, after a while, you'll get over it. And then you become like me. No, wait, that's not a good thing, is it?"

Maggie smiles through her tears. She then looks at me and gives me a little kiss.

"You got blood on your face."

"I know, I'll wash it off when we get back."

"Can we go back, like, now?" Vicky asks. "I'm kinda pissed, 'cause I lost my dinner for saving your girlfriend."

Maggie looks at me. "She could…..eat with us? As a little thank you?"

I lift my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, but….I don't want to eat at your place. Not with wannabe-hunter around."

I remember she has a little thing with Daryl. "I'm sure he can put that aside for one hour."

"No thanks, I probably still got some beans somewhere."

She turns around, and walks to the entrance of the shop, with a little bag over her shoulder. I somehow feel sorry for her. I mean, she's crazy, but has this nice side that's deep down there. Today, we seem to have been digging it up a little, like a small treasure. We've just found some golden coins, and now we know there's a whole pile of gold further down.

Summerday 5, later that day

Going on a run with Glenn and Maggie was the best thing since I chopped of Hershel's leg! They really are a cute couple, but it sometimes get annoying. It was supposed to be the three of us going on an adventure, and it was boring when they were kissing and holding hands all the time.

I showed them around a little, but of course, the town's a little boring. But when we got to the shop, it was awesome! There were two creepers, and I killed them both at once! With one crowbar! It wasn't that hard as I thought, creeper skulls aren't very strong.

I also caught a bird, and was very happy about that. I was kinda sick of eating plants all the time, and was up for some meat. But then Maggie got into trouble, and I sacrificed my dinner to save her. She owes me one.

They then asked me to come eat with them, but I said no. I refuse to be in the same room as that Daryl guy. I really want him dead, and he probably thought the same way about me.

I didn't tell Maggie and Glenn I don't have any food. To be honest, the garden is empty, and I'm out of cans. I have already made the bags for tomorrow, for the prisoners and Rick's group, but I got nothing left. Oh well, I was on YOLO-mode all along, another night without dinner isn't gonna kill me. It isn't the first time. I sometimes just forget to eat, and at the moment I wake up on the floor, I remember the hollow feeling in my stomach. Pretty dumb, but whatever.

I didn't tell them about it, because I don't want them to pity me, let them think I'm so helpless. 'Cause I'm not. I can handle myself. I can take care of myself. I don't need them to help me, or look out for me.

I also don't want Daryl to know I'm not eating tonight. He probably thinks it's an opportunity to overrule me, 'cause I won't be on full strength. It may sound a little paranoid, but that's what people gotta be in times like this. You can't trust anybody, and it's better if you don't make close friends. Yeah, going on adventures with the new people is nice, but you can't get too close. I can't go and have dinner with them, 'cause then I will start to care about them. And that's not good. You can't care about people, because people die. And every time someone you care about dies, a new scrap is added to your heart. And at some point, your heart will be ripped apart.

My heart is dying, and I don't want to die. There is so much I still need to see before I die. Besides, dying of a broken heart is pretty dumb, when you can also die by being eaten by the undead, which is way more cooler.

_Rick_

"How did it go?" I immediately ask Glenn as he steps into the cellblock. He hand Maggie both carry two bags, filled with food. We had made a long list, and with the food of the cafeteria, this would help us out for at least two or three months.

Glenn puts one of the bags on the floor, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "It went….well. We had a few….situations."

The last word is pointed towards Maggie, and I notice her clothes are a little bloody and her cheeks have trails of tears.

"Are you alright?" I ask, feeling a little guilty for putting her out there, in such danger.

"I'm fine, thanks to….Vicky."

I look at Glenn, and he nods. "It's true, she kinda saved our asses, two times."

"Two walker attacks?"

"Yep. The town's getting more busy, they're now getting to the parts where it was quiet first."

"Next time we go on a run, we have to be well occupied." I immediately start making plans in my head. "We can't put ourselves in such danger again. If they're really heading this way, we gotta secure this place. Fix the fences, put out guards."

Glenn nods, and I notice something strange in his eyes. Like he wants to tell me something, get it of his chest. It reminds me of the time he had to live with the secret of walkers in the barn of the Greene family, and the unknown pregnancy of my wife. I try to catch his eyes, and point with my chin towards the stairs. He follows me, and we go upstairs.

"What's up?" I ask as we stand at the top. Glenn looks at the ground. It's almost like he's ashamed of something. "Is there something wrong? Something you wanna tell me?"

He doesn't reply. He swallows something away, like a rock is stuck in his throat. He seems to be having a hard time.

"It's just…..something happened today" he starts. He shuts his mouth, still not looking at me.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to help him out.

"Maggie almost got killed, 'cause I tripped over my own feet. If it wasn't for Vicky…."

He bites his lip, turning his head to the right, towards Maggie. I see the hate of himself in his eyes, but also the love for the girl. "I couldn't protect her, I can't. I promised Hershel to take good care of her, but I can't. I'm not…."

"It's not your fault" I say, grabbing his shoulder. He looks at me. I still see there's more to tell. I don't push him, I wait. I know Glenn, and I know that if there's more, it will just come out at the right time.

"There was another walker-issue" he answers the unsaid question. "It was trying to get to her, and I suddenly got so….angry. At myself, at the world, at everything. It was….pure rage. I smashed the skulls, I watched it bleed. I…"

"Glenn, it's OK" I say, seeing the scream for help in his eyes. "It's a normal thing. We're all angry at the world, at everything. We can't always control it, and it won't go away as long as the dead walk around. You won't get used to it, and you sometimes don't know it's there. But we all carry the same."

Glenn looks back at Maggie. His eyes soften, and he relaxes his jaw. He releases the tension in his shoulders, and the old Glenn is back.

I pat him on the shoulder. "Go downstairs, I'll meet you later."

"Yeah, sure" he replies, off world. I want to walk away, but he then calls me back.

"Rick, wait! I gotta say something." I turn around on my heels, awaiting. "About Vicky. What are we gonna do about her?"

I wasn't expecting this, so I don't have a good answer for it. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think she can stay" he says, confident. "I saw something today, a different side of her. She was comforting Maggie, and she was being nice. There was no crazy or creepy girl. She's not all that. I think she can change. Just a little. She's gone crazy because she was alone, but I think that if she comes with us, she will get normal again. She's a good fighter, and is able to grow a garden, in a prison. She could be valuable to us. She could be a part of our group."

I look at the ground, thinking about the words. It really is a tough decision. Glenn believes she can change, that we can help her. But I don't know. Maybe it's too late. Maybe she's too far gone.

"Maybe we can invite her to have dinner with us" I say. "See how that goes."

"We already did, but she didn't want to, 'cause of Daryl."

I lift my eyebrows. "Daryl? Is she afraid of him?"

"No, I don't think that's the case. I think they just don't like each other. Maybe even more than dislike."

"I'll talk to Daryl about it" I say, with a little sigh in my head. Daryl was still pissed at me for letting the girl live. But seriously, he could understand I don't want a Randall-situation again. I'm still not completely over that. And I don't want Daryl to turn into Shane 2.0. Not again. I can't take that. I killed 6 men in my life, and I'm not proud of it and I hope it's not getting bigger. Shane was an ass in the end, crazy, mad, but he still was my friend. He still is. He still is the brother I always wanted, who liked to prank, screw around, do stupid things. We all had gone through some changes during the whole end of the world thing, we created our own demons that took over sometimes. Shane couldn't handle his, and mine had to put an end to it.

I watch Glenn taking Maggie in his arms, whispering something in her ear. "I love you."

I don't hear them, I see them. I can see the form of his lips pronouncing the words. I sighed, and my eyes catch Lori's. She standing in the doorway of one of the cells. She holds her belly with one hand, and with the other she tries to keep her back straight. She's tired, and sad.

I look at the ground, before I start remembering why we don't talk anymore. I love my wife, but I somehow don't know what kind of love. I want to tell her, but I also don't. Why does it have to be so difficult all the time? Why can't it be easy, like with Glenn and Maggie? They love each other, they talk, they hug, they kiss. But I somehow can't do that anymore.

I wish there was another exit, but there isn't. Daryl's at the watchtower, which seems to be his favourite place to be, and for that, I have to go outside. And the only exit, is past Lori.

I sigh, thinking about how stupid this is. I've been through much more than walking past my pregnant wife.

Summerday 6, early morning.

OK, I had the best wake up, EVER! I lay in one of the cells, as usual but this time, I took one on the ground. I had put the lock on it, like I always do, and you know what happened? I woke up, and suddenly, there were two creepers in front of the bars! They were groaning and grumbling and doing other creeper stuff, and it was awesome!

I luckily still had a glass with water next to my bed. If I wasn't thirsty last night, I would still be stuck inside the cell. I was so stupid to leave my weapons in the other cell.

So I broke the glass, and put it right into their brains. And I almost got bit! Almost! If it was a game, I would totally got extra points for taking risks!

But like I said, it's too early to get bit. Especially now! Waking up with creepers every day is like the best thing ever!

A few minutes later.

I just figured out how they got in. They, or somebody else, smashed the lock. The door is practically wide open for everybody. I like the idea, it's a lot dangerously to live, but it also makes me think. Who did this? Who wants me dead? I seems to be an attack, or a warning, but from who? I kinda have an idea who it might be, but I don't get to any conclusions, yet. If one of Ricks group wanted to kill me, they would not do it like this. They would've put a bullet in my head. There are a lot of creepers around, why create more? Unless, the person didn't want to use a weapon. Or had.

It's clear to me I can't stay here. The halls are filled with undead. I can take five or six of them sneaking in, but twenty is too much. And seeing these halls, it might even be a hundred.

That means I gotta find another place. I'll have to clear another cellblock, and doing that on my own, it might take a couple of days. So I'll probably have to stay at one of my neighbours. O wait, hell no! I'll just pick one of the watchtowers. It's a lot saver. At this point, every living thing is a suspect in this case, so nobody can be trusted. I might have to talk about this with Rick. He seems to think I'm OK. At least he's not trying to kill me. I know he wouldn't, 'cause if he would, I was. The prisoner is the evidence that I'm still alive 'cause he wants me to.

_Beth_

I'm sitting on one of the tables, as the door to the halls opens. It scares me a little, and I jump in the air with a little scream. A girly giggle echoes through the halls, as a red-haired girl steps into the light.

"Happy Halloween!" she says. I lift my eyebrows at the girl, who seems to be about my age. She's wearing a white shirt and a red skirt. Her hair dances around her head like strains of fire.

She sits down at the other side of the table, and puts a brown lunch bag in front of her. "OK. It's not really Halloween, but I thought it suited the situation."

I don't answer, but nervously look at the cellblock at my right. The others aren't awake yet, and that makes me feel a little helpless. The girl notices my state, and pushes the bag towards me.

"Sorry if I scared you" she says. "I don't think we've met, did we?"

I shake my head, slowly. She puts out her hand. "Vicky, nice to meet you!"

I slowly take the hand. The thin fingers seem so fragile in my hand, and I'm almost scared I break them while shaking. "Beth Greene."

"Greene? That sounds…Irish, right?" Vicky takes back her hand, and puts them both on the table. "My family's form Ireland too. My granddad had this hilarious accent. I almost wanted him to say something. Even if it was boring, like a newspaper or something, he still made me laugh till my tummy hurt."

I laugh at the silly story, and see her eyes twinkle. She doesn't seem so bad, I think. Almost as if Daryl lied about her attacking him…

"My family came to the U.S when great granddad was born" I say, trying to just start a conversation with this odd girl.

"Wow, that's like…..how long? I'm not really good at math." Vicky looks up to the ceiling, counting with her fingers.

"Me neither. I was the worst." The memories of school makes me feel comfortable, especially talking to someone who knows what I'm talking about. "Seriously, who thought of putting letters into it?"

Vicky bursts out laughing. "I know, right? My teacher always said it's because it makes it easier. Well, that's just fucking bullshit! Mister Hempsher was always a weird guy."

"My teacher, miss Rosswell, she always smelled like coffee" I laugh. "She would always come close to you to help you with some exercises, and then there was this huge smother blown into your face!"

Vicky nods and wipes the tears of her eyes. "I had this teacher for English, and he always bent over to grab a pencil from the ground, and his pants would just show off ass….."

I giggle with my hand for my mouth. I missed talking with someone about this. Maggie was always with Glenn, and the other women all talked about house things. I'm just a teenager, and a lone teenager is bored.

"Where did you go to school?" I ask. Vicky sighs, as if the word only bores her.

"North Atlanta High. Pretty boring."

"So you're from the city too?" I ask, understanding she doesn't want to continue talking about this subject. "Glenn's too."

"Really?" Her face brightens a little. "Small world. Where are you from?"

"O, small farm town" I answer. "Really old fashioned, but a nice community."

"Is Hershel your dad?" she asks, and I notice a strange glittering in her eyes. I don't know what it means, but keeping the stories about her in the back of my head, I carefully choose my words.

"Yes, he's my dad."

"How's he doing?" she asks, with concern.

"He's better. Lori and I want to take him outside tomorrow, so he can practice on walking with the crutches."

"You haven't tried yet?" Vicky asks, a little surprised. "I brought them to you two days ago."

"Yeah, well, he still had to rest, so…we waited." I analyse her face. There's still the weird twinkle, but nothing odd. "Do you want to come?"

"What? Tomorrow?" She gives me a bright smile. "I would love to! I wish I had a camera or something, to record it. Like a baby video."

"What?" I say, thinking it is a joke. I can't help but to laugh again.

"Taking his first steps, you know?" Vicky answers with a serious face.

"Knowing my dad, he would kill you if you tried to film him." I can already see his face turn and hear him scream. _Get that thing away from me, right now!_

"We'll see." She stands up. "I gotta go. It was nice talking to you. O, and if you see Rick, tell him I need to talk to him."

"You need to go already?" I say.

"Yeah, sorry. Some walking corpses broke into my cellblock, I gotta fix the door before more get in."

"What? How did that happen?" I immediately think of our own cellblock. What if the walkers could come into our cellblock too?

"Something, or someone, smashed the lock" she answers. She points at the bag on the table. "Happy Halloween."

She then turns around, and runs away, into the darkness of the halls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter!**

**Finally, I've finished it! It took me like forever to get it done, now that the story is finally starting to get really interesting! I'm really excited for what's gonna happen after this chapter, and I hope you guys are too after reading it! I'll try to upload every week, and try to make the chapters longer. **

**Reviews and follows are always appriciated!**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead, sadly)**

**Enjoy ;)**

Summerday 6, later in the morning

I feel like I'm in some kind of Big Brother-show. I just told Beth about my broken door, and I know she's gonna tell the others. I think I made a smart move. They'll probably blame the Daryl- dude for doing that, and that's just about right. I know he didn't do it, but I just like to watch him suffer the hate of his friends. ;)

Maybe he will leave the prison. Would be nice. Or boring. The others are really nice, as far as I know, but Daryl is one to hate. And when he leaves, I'm stuck with the nice people. That's supposed to be good, but it's boring. Daryl is like my own little toy, the one that I like to do dangerous games with.

I met a girl today, about my age. Her name is Beth, and I really like her. She was nice to me, and I like that. But I only spoke to her once, so I don't really know what she thinks of me. Most girls in school before this didn't like me. I don't know why. Perhaps I shouldn't have put gum in their hair.

With telling Beth about my little problem, I've started a plan which will show me which ones I can kill off, and who can stay. Seriously, they cannot all stay here. If they do, the weird people from the town will notice, and they will come here. And then I can leave too. And I am not leaving for the stupid actions of some random group of the road.

And there's also the thing with the hunter/cannibal group I still got some issues with. They don't know I'm here, and I like to keep it that way.

OMG! I just got the greatest idea! Hershel's leg still lays somewhere in the cafeteria, maybe I can make a fake trail to lead them out of the area around the prison! I might have an idea where they are stationed! I seriously need a genius award.

Beth asked me to come join her when she and her dad go out to try the crutches I gave them. Perhaps I will. I might have a chance to talk to Rick about the lock, and I really want to see Daryl's face when they make him a suspect!

With this all happening right now, I might need to reconsider the plan of killing them. Every time I've talked with one of them, I have this strange feeling in my chest and tummy. It feels really warm, like I just ate a pile of….what's it called again? Pizza! It was always my favourite food. It always made me feel…..happy. Is that what this feeling is? Happiness? I don't know, it could also be the feeling my body's trying to warn me for the new people. I still need to figure it out.

_Rick_

I looked over the sheet of paper in front of me. I ticked with the pencil on the table, as I tried to see the halls of the prison in my failure of a drawing. I've been trying to find a map of the prison, but now I haven't found one, I need to make one. It looks more like a drawing of a blind walker than from me. I sigh, and make the paper into a prop. I throw it away in frustration, almost hitting Beth, who just walks out the cellblock.

"IEK!" she screams, jumping up.

"O, sorry, didn't see you" I apologize. Beth goes with her hand through her blonde hair, trying to calm her hart.

"It's fine, I'm fine" she says, more to herself than to me. I realize the girl has had a rough time these couple of months, and she is still not used to living in this undead world. It scares her so much, she almost gets a heart attack from a flying paper. I feel sorry for her, but I don't say anything about it. I overcame my fears for this world, and created new ones. She has to overcome both of them.

Beth sighs. "Mister…..Rick, I kinda need to tell you something."

Mister Grimes lifts his eyebrows. I'm amused that she still doesn't call me just Rick. She tries to, though.

"What is it?" I ask, playing with the pencil between my fingers.

"It's about…the new girl. She came here this morning."

I drop the pencil. "What?"

"She….she came to bring more food, and we talked, and then she left." Beth seems to be scared by my overreaction.

"When was it? Where?"

"Just…here, at this table" she points out. "I was early awake, at the time you were at the watchtower."

I put my hand over my eyes. "Did she do anything else?"

"No" Beth answers, still carefully. "But she told me something. Someone broke in to her cellblock."

I look up. "Are you serious?"

I meant it to be a rhetoric question, but Beth nods. "She said she was going to fix it."

"With what? Does she have the tools for it?"

"Dunno. But she asked me to tell you she wants to talk to you about it."

"Of course" I grumble as I stand up. "Thank you for telling me this."

I grab my gun, and walk towards the door. When I step outside, the light of the early sun shines bright in my eyes, and I can see the shadow of the redneck with the crossbow, leaning over the balcony of the watchtower.

Later

I'm pissed. I saw dad again. He's creepy as fuck. This time, he appeared at the top of the stairs. It was like real creepy. I was about to go seed the garden, and then I turned around, and saw him standing. This time, he was wearing his favourite t-shirt of the Ramones and a sloppy pants. His red hair was messy and his blue eyes were, like, normal. But still, it was creepy.

When he appears, all he does, is stand still, and stare. Sometimes, he extends his arm out, like he tries to reach me or something. This time, I told him to go fuck himself. Still no reaction. Only that stupid dead face.

Last week, I saw him at the fence. But he was not normal, he had this face of a creeper. Half rotten and ugly. I'm happy that didn't happen this time.

What another weird thing is, is that every time I try to reach him, he just so happened to disappear when I get to him. I never get the chance to ask him something, or even say anything. Yeah, 'go fuck yourself' doesn't count, OK?

The first time, I tried to reach him. Everytime I thought I had him, he appeared somewhere else. But he doesn't come over a lot lately. Maybe he finally understands that I don't want him here. He's dead, really dead, not undead, but like, ghost dead. Maybe he can't hear me, but he can see me. So I write this down for him;

DAD, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

_Daryl_

"Seriously, dude, I told yah, I was outtin tha woods!" I am so fucking done with this guy. It's like he likes to bother me with things I don't have anything to do with. He asks me where I was yesterday, 'cause he needed to talk to me about something. He says he couldn't find me, and he just heard that someone broke into the cellblock of the little bitch next door. And now he thinks I did it?

"If you say it wasn't you, I believe you" Rick said, holding up his hand. "But that means we have a serious problem. If someone else tries to sabotage Vicky, he will soon come to us. We need to find him or her, fast."

"What do yah wanna do?" I ask, with a little sigh from within. We couldn't get one day to rest. "Getta search party together?"

"Somethin' like that" he answers. "But first, I think we should help the girl find a new place. It's the least we can do after-"

"What? Dude, no!" I might let her live, but that doesn't mean I won't let her die. "Don't help it! Then it will never go away!"

"Do you really refer to her as 'it'?" Rick says, narrowing his eyes. "This 'it' has helped us out more than I like, but I think we can thank her with a small favour."

"And that is?"

"We help her find another cellblock."

"That it?"

"Nothing more" he ensures me.

"What if we don'?"

"What do you mean? There are plenty of other places in this prison."

"Well, she was here first" I say. "What if she wants our cellblock?"

Rick put a hand on his hip, just above his gun, and thinks about the possibility. He then shakes his head.

"You really think she's so bad? You really think she's a rotten person?" He seems to be….almost offended by what I said. "Yesterday, she went out on a run with Glenn and Maggie. She saved both their lives, when they were attacked by walkers. She helped them getting our stuff, but didn't take anything herself. Maggie asked her to come have dinner with us, but she rejected. Even though she's low on food. You know why she didn't want to come? Because of you. She is isolating herself from us because of you."

He stops, for what I call a dramatic silence. Like this is supposed to hit me. It's not. OK, maybe a little.

"Maggie got almost bit, she was scared" Rick continues. "When Glenn found her, Vicky held her in her arms. She was comforting her. You think a crazy psycho would do that? She is not all that bad as you think. Deep down, she's just a teenage girl. That same girl is still in there."

"What are yah sayin'?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. "You think we can bring her back?"

"Yes, I think it's possible" he nods. "After all she has done for us….I feel like it's our duty to help her."

"Rick, yer notta cop anymore" I say, almost chuckling.

"But I'm a person" he says, making me lift my eyebrows. I didn't expect that. Rick leaves me stunned at the watchtower, as he walks inside the prison again.

I lean over the balcony, shaking my head. "Boy, o , boy, what do we have trouble."

_T-dog_

I hand the pregnant woman a bottle of water, and Lori takes it gratefully.

"Thank you" she says with a smile.

"No prob. You need anything else?" I ask. She drinks a little and then puts the bottle against her forehead, to cool herself.

"If you could do something about the heat?"

I chuckle. "Sorry, miss. We gotta hold out for a couple of more months, before days are getting shorter."

I wipe some sweat of my forehead. This damn spring is really hot. It's not even real summer. Or maybe it is. Living like this, all days seem like the ones before. Maybe the weather sometimes is a little different, and that's the only thing that can tell you which season it is. And I just so happen to live in the south, where the weather is a funny thing. Spring looks like summer, summer looks like a heat wave, autumn looks like spring, and winter is winter.

"God's a strange man" my old man would've said. I smile at the memory.

I hear the door of the cellblock open, and see Rick walking in, looking pissed. At this time, I normally wouldn't bother him, but I have the feeling this can't wait.

"Hey Rick" I say, as I walk towards him. I see he tries to hide a sigh of irritation and exhaustion, but he stays friendly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He nods. "What's up?"

I clear my throat. "Have you decided what to do with…the girl?"

His eyes twinkle in a strange way, the way you can't say what it means. So I don't know if I should react or not. I decide to just wait for an answer.

Rick grins then. "I've been thinking about her. She has done a lot of good things for us, and I think we should thank her in some way. She's been giving us food ever since we came here. We could return the favour by inviting her over. Just for dinner, nothing else."

I smile, a little relieved. "How do you wanna do that? Send a postcard?"

"I don' know yet" he says, staring at something behind me. "If we have to go to the E-block again, we have to go through the halls again. And you see how they are…I don't like to send any of us in there again. It's too dangerous."

I look at the ground. Damn, I hoped I could finally meet this girl in person. But I get the point, damn walkers.

"I would like to go" I hear myself saying. "She's been risking her life all day for us, I'd like to return that favour too."

Rick looks at me, narrowing his eyes. "You sure? You might need to take someone with you."

"I'll go with him" a voice from somewhere else sounds. I look up to the balcony, where I see Daryl standing. I see Rick lift his eyebrows, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"You sure?" I ask Daryl. Daryl nods, and for the first time since….I don't even remember, I see the confidence in his eyes. He really wants to do this. And I'm happy about it. I think this means he finally quit the selfish and childish act and finally put aside his differences with the girl.

"OK, I'm gonna get ready" I say, and I pat Rick on his shoulder as I walk towards the cell where we put the weapons. As I walk towards it, I see Lori leaning against the wall next to her cell. She smiles thankful to me, as if she wanted to have the girl over for a long time. I think this is the right thing to do.

I grab a chest armour, a crowbar, and a small gun. Just in case. I check the ammo. 4 rounds.

"What are the odds?" I grunt to myself, a thing my ol' man used to say. I walk back with the stuff, and Daryl lifts his eyebrows at the thing on my chest. He opens his mouth to say something about it, but I shake my head.

"Let's go."

Don't know what time it is.

OK, I'm really scared right now. I haven't left my cellblock since this morning, haven't eaten since last afternoon, and haven't slept since this morning….wait, the last thing isn't that bad, but the other two are.

My dad is freaking me out. I tried to shout at him, but I got tired, so I sat down on the ground. He smiles really creepy, but he doesn't reach out for me. I can't leave, 'cause I know he will follow me. Most times, he just goes away after half an hour, but now he's been spooking here for almost two hours, maybe three.

I have this strange feeling in my throat. And my chest feels weird. A little to the left, it hurts, really bad. I can't place it. It's like someone put a knife in it. OMG! Wouldn't it be awesome if I have a knife sticking out of my back, without even knowing it?!

Ah, crap. I just felt with my arm, and rubbed with my back against the wall. Nothing. Still, it would be awesome.

OK, this is weird. I feel my eyes burn. They're like, dried out or something. And my throat feels really thick. I don't know what's happening to me. It's all because of my dad. Why won't he leave?

Shit, shit, shit! I'm leaking! Water is pouring out of my eyes! It's falling to the ground! Crap, what if I dry out? I'm trying to put the water back into my eyes, but it's not working! I'm really, really scared right now! I don't want to die like this! It's not fair! I still have to find the town people, and play with Daryl, and kill the cannibals in the woods. I got too much to do! And by the way, this is a silly death. In this world, there are much more cooler ways to die. I want to get eaten, or fall off a cliff and break my neck. Not dehydrate!

Maybe, this is the end. Maybe I'm dying right now! It needs to be spectacular. I need to make it spectacular.

Wait, I have the greatest idea! What if I walk into the halls, and let the walkers come to me? Then they can eat me, and I still have an awesome death! Maybe I'll end up like my dad, and I still can play with Daryl! It doesn't seem so bad after all!

OK, the water is leaking on the paper. I think I'm gonna do this! I'm sooooo excited! This is probably the most awesome thing I did since cutting off a leg!

I'm gonna tell my dad to fuck off one more time, and then I'll walk towards the halls.

_Daryl_

It's dark. Very dark. We try to lighten the place up, but the flashlight are almost out of batterys. T-dog grumbles something to himself, but he's quiet. I'm behind him, he leads. We had a little discribtion of the way from Carl, though it doesn't really come to mind. The last time, Rick went himself. It was dangerous, and he almost didn't want us to go now. But now we're here, in the hell hole again.

I hear some footsteps on my right, and quickly turn around, aiming the crossbow.

"Psst" I say to T-dog. He turns around, and stands still, awaiting for what's coming. The footsteps continue to come, closer and closer. In a couple of seconds, it will reach the corridor.

"I'll take this one" T-dog whispers, both hands on his crossbow. I nod, and let him pass. With his back against the wall, he walks closer towards the steps.

In a second, a walker comes around, and gets stabbed in the eye before it knows what's happening. The body falls to the ground. T-dog puts his foot on the head, and pulls the crowbar out of the skull.

"Not bad" I grunt. T-dog ignores me, staring at something behind the corridor. He walks towards it, leaving me behind.

"Whattup?" I sigh, following him. He points at something on the wall. I shine the flashlight over it.

"It's the map" T-dog says. "Carl said something about a map, right?"

I nod. "We're here" I say, pointing with my pink on a spot on the map. "And the E-block's...right down that hall."

"Great" T-dog says, as he picks the frame with the map off the wall. "Present for Rick."

I grin. "Yeah, he's been drawing an imaginary place for too long. Might help him out."

"Exactly" T-dog says, glancing. He holds the frame under his arm, and stands up. "Let's get going."

I go first this time, keeping the map in mind as we go into another crossing, and go to the right, left...till we see a door.

"E-block" I say. "That's what it says."

I want to open it, when I hear something. Something really creepy. I freeze in my position, with my hand on the lock.

"What it is?" T-dog aks. I put my finger against my lips, and put my ear against the door. It's not locked, so I need to hold it preventing it from opening. Who knows what behind it.

I listen carefully, and try to place the sounds. What does it sound like…..

I hear groaning, as if someone's in pain. Between that, I hear sobs, as in crying. Was it….the girl?

I nod to T-dog, and he softly puts the map on the floor. I count down with my fingers, and when I get to the last, I push open the door.

With one quick movement, I have my crossbow in front of me, ready to shoot anything close and far. The light of the windows of the cellblock shine bright in my eyes, and I blink, trying to get a sight. I look around in the cellblock. The lock on the gate with the bars is broken, and the gate itself is open.

I give T-dog a sign to follow me, as I walk towards the gate. Slowing down my pace, I walk slowly towards it. I look through it, and what I see, is weird.

The girl with the red hair, Vicky, is laying on the ground. Her face seems to be pushed into the floor. She has one hand on her belly, and one hand in front of her, as if she tried to reach the gate before collapsing to the ground.

I lower my crossbow. T-dog looks over my shoulder, and widens his eyes. Before I can stop him, he walks past me and kneels down next to the girl.

I put the crossbow back on my back, close the door, and join T-dog. He pulls her on her back, wiping all the hair out of her face. She groans, her eyes closed.

"Girl, listen to my voice, can you hear me?" T-dog asks, softly. He puts his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up" he says to me.

A rush of pain flows through her body, and she rolls herself into a boll, around her belly. A tear rolls down her face as she lets out a painful sob.

"What do we do?" I ask, a little affected by the sight. As much as I don't like her, I can't bear the sight of her having pain.

Suddenly, she opens her eyes. "What? No, why?" she says. She stares at something behind us. I look up to the balcony behind me, but see nothing.

"I think she really is insane now" I grumble.

"Shut up" T-dog says, and I hear pity in his voice. "We gotta help her. She's in pain. We gotta take her to Hershel."

"Please, don't….the arrows" the girl says, as her eyes roll away. T-dog gives me an angry look. I just chuckle, finding this a little too amusing.

"You go first, I'll carry her" he says, putting his arms under her body, and lifting her up.

"The arrows…the arrows!" she whispers, her voice breaking by another sob.

"Shh, it's gonna be OK" T-dog says, trying to keep his voice steady as he starts walking. "You're gonna be fine."

I lift my eyebrows at the sight of the black, tough man who seemed to have changed to a nurse or something. A little stunned, I stay behind, waiting for him to reach the door. I look around the cellblock, overwhelmed by all the drawings and paintings. Colours, faces, walkers, animals, abstract, realistic….everything at once. All the walls are filled with them.

Somehow, my eye catches a small book. It lays on the floor where she just lay. T-dog must've missed it.

I pick it up, looking at the back of it. Nothing. It doesn't look like a book you're supposed to read. I open it, going through the pages. Almost half of them are written, sometimes with drawings or notes. It's seems like she had been writing everything down that came into her mind.

I go back to the first page, and read it. I'm not really the kind of person that gets into the privacy of others, but this was a different story. The story where a girl with a possible mental illness has the leading role.

I almost drop the book, as I read the first page. It seems to get right into my heart. The first page is a drawing of a man, a man that kinda looks like the girl herself. I remember the face. The face of this man, I had seen it before.

I look to the wall, where the same face is painted, but in colour.

"Shit…." I say to myself. My thoughts go back to the first day of the apocalypse, where Merle and I found shelter in a farm house outside Atlanta. It was surrounded by walkers, and when we got inside, I shot a walker who had just turned. A just turned walker mostly looks like the person it was before. I still remember his face. The face came really close, when it grabbed me with his arms and tried to take a bite of my face. Merle stabbed it, and it fell to the ground. I still remember that face.

"Daryl, what are you doin' in there?" T-dog shouts. "We ain't got all day!"

"Arrows!" the girl groans.

"I'm comin'" I say, as I put the book in my back pocket of my pants.


	11. Chapter 11

**So... chapter 11.**

**A late upload, sorry for that. I was a bit busy with a season finale of my other story, which's become the biggest chapter I ever wrote. Unfortunately, that means this one's not so long. Still, I hop you enjoy it!**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own the Walking Dead)**

**Enjoy!;)**

_Rick_

It is silent in our cellblock. Lori is taking a nap, Carol and Beth are trying to make a decent dinner with all we have (canned food + two tomatoes) , Hershel is reading his favourite book ( the bible) and Carl sits on the stairs, playing with the keys in his hands.

I've just came back from watch duty on one of the watchtowers, and notice T-dog and Daryl aren't back yet. Why?

"Hey, Carol?" I call the short haired woman. She looks up from our imaginary kitchen.

"Any word from Daryl and T-dog?"

"No, we haven't seen them yet" she says, shaking her head. "You think something happened?"

"I hope not" I say, wiping sweat of my forehead. "But they've been gone for….what, 30 minutes?"

"Yes, something like that. You said the cellblock was easy to reach. Then they should be back by now."

"Maybe they ran into some walkers" I say, without knowing what I'm actually saying. Beth looks up, with bright eyes and a pale face.

"But they can handle themselves very well" I quickly say after, and she calms down a bit. From deep inside, I smile. Beth really seems to be worried about the two members of our group out there. That means she cares about them, and about us. Beth didn't seem to get along with us very well in the beginning, but I sometimes see her joke around with Carl, or talk with Lori about the baby. She's not only communicating with her sister or her father alone. She's finally trusting us, and cares about us.

Suddenly, the door to the halls flies open. A big shadow nears, and I quickly grab my gun. Holding it in front of me, I try to aim where the walker's head might be, as the figure steps into the light. My jaw drops, as I recognize T-dog, with an unconscious Vicky in his arms. Behind him, Daryl closes the door. Beth gasps, and Carol puts a hand over her mouth. I blink with my eyes, before I react as fast as I can.

"Beth, go warn your father" I say to the blonde girl. "Carol, get the medical supplies. Everything you can find, bring it to Hershel. T-dog, I'll take her over, go get some water."

T-dog seems to hesitate, before he carefully lays the girl in my arms. He then goes to the pile of supplies to search for a bottle of water.

I turn around and walk into the cellblock. "Daryl, with me."

Without saying a word, the man follows. Beth walks out of one of the cells. "In here."

Hershel sits in the cell on a chair. His eyes widen at the sight of me laying the girl on the bed.

"What happened?" he asks, rolling up his sleeves. I look at Daryl, expecting him to give the answer. I thought he would give me an answer like 'I didn't do aythang!' , but he seems to take it really seriously.

"We walked to her cellblock, an' she lay on tha floor, cryin'. She's got a lot of pain." While he's talking, he's staring at the girl on the bed. "I don' know wha happened."

I lift my eyebrows at the usually so though man, but he doesn't notice. Hershel lays his hand on Vicky's forehead.

"She's got a fever" he says "she's not bit, is she?"

"Nope."

Carol storms in with the bag of medical supplies from the pharmacy. Hershel gratefully takes it, and searches through the stuff. When Carol walks out of the cell, she gives Daryl a questioning look. It immediately changes into a look of concern, as she sees his pale face.

"Hershel" T-dog says as he hands over a bottle of water. Without looking up, Hershel extends his arm and grabs the bottle.

"Did she say anything before she passed out?" he asks. I see T-dog and Daryl glance at each other.

"Only somthin' like 'arrows'" T-dog says. "But she's not very…healthy in the head, is she?"

Daryl suddenly walks away from the cell. Carol wants to go after him, but she hesitates. She looks at the man walking away, then at the unconscious girl on the bed. She then decides to stay, and help Hershel.

"Carol, find me some painkillers, please" Hershel says, immediately making Carol his personal assistant. Over the past months, Hershel's been telling Carol a lot about medical treatment. She's helped him out a lot when someone of our group had a wound or an illness. She even tried to learn the basics about a Caesarean section. Though I like Hershel to do it.

_Daryl_

I throw the door open. The sun blinds me, but I don't care. I still have my crossbow on my back, but I don't care about that either. I need to get outta here. I've been inside the building for too long. I can't stand staying inside for days. It's like claustrophobia. It kills me. I headed out yesterday, 'cause I needed space to think. Now Rick's all pissed over it.

I make fists out of my hands. It feels like there's no air around here. I try to breathe deeply, but it feels like my throat's being squeezed.

I walk towards the shadow of a side building, and lean against it with my shoulder. With my other hand, I put away my crossbow. Damn thing's not broken yet, but since this whole thing started 10 months ago, it's been used more often than it's supposed to be. It definitely needs some repairing here and there.

I let myself slip down the cold wall. The cold stone feels nice to the skin of my sweaty back. As I sit down, I feel something hard on my ass. I stand up, looking at the ground. Nothing.

"Fuck…" I remember taking the book of Vicky. I feel in my back pocket, and my fingers find the small sketch book. I sit down, holding the book in my hands. I stare at it for a time. Not knowing what to do. The last time I opened it, I nearly had an heart attack. I killed the girl's father, uncle, whatever he was to her. What other things are hidden in this book?

"Nah yah scared of a damn book?" I mumble to myself. I turn it to its side, and see the pages. They seem to be written till the half of the book, the rest's still empty. One side of me wonders what's in there, the other side does not want to know.

I lean forward, elbows resting on my knees. The book is close to my face when I open it. I quickly turn the page with the drawing. The next page is written. It's a curly handwriting, very clean and with some grammar errors here and there. When I read the first sentence, I already know I shouldn't have taken this of the cellblock.

_Tuesday, 20th of July, 2010. 15:34_

_Dear diary,_

I quickly close the book. It's a frickin' journal, a diary! I risked my life a million times, but I'm not doing this. If I wanted dead, I would've stayed at the CDC or something.

I lean back with my head against the wall. I have this weapon of mass destruction in my hands, and I don't know what to do with it. If I destroy it, she knows someone read it. If I give it back, she even knows I'm the one who read it. I could just put it back in the cellblock, but to go there I have to cross the C-block, and Rick will ask me what I'm doing. And If I tell him I'm returning a book, I get another situation I don't want. It may sound like I'm scared of Rick, which I'm absolutely not, but it's just the fact that when we're in a fight, we can't function. We can't work together in this mess if we keep on having arguments. And if you can't work together in this world, you might as well kill yourself. And that's not on my agenda. And certainly not on the group.

I sigh at myself. At the person I've become. A perverted invader of privacy.

_Today is my sixteenth birthday. I should be happy about it, but I'm not. Why? Because it's my first birthday without my mom. My mom was the one person that brought all the happiness in my life. The one person that made me happy. But she was gone, for one year. Since the accident, I've had therapy and I went to a clinic and other places, and I'm feeling better, but it doesn't bring her back._

So she wasn't that crazy before this started. What happened that made her this what she's become now? The first page is all about herself. She's talking about her sadness about her mother, her father who tries to help her, her addiction to drugs, a drug dealer named….Merle?

"You stupid dick!" I shout at the book. Merle was selling drugs to teenagers?! What sick mind does that?! I swear to God, if he was still I alive, I would put his stupid drugs right up his ass.

I read on, until I get to the point where it all started. She tells something about a mysterious saviour. I sigh of my stupidity when I read the description of my own arrow. Crap. She knows it's me.

I turn page after page, and face palm at the moment where she tells about the night in the house. I saw her, she saw me. I let her go, or I just left her alone. It was still in the time where she was, well, normal. A sudden wave of guilt flows through me as I think about what would've happened if I had taken her with me and Merle. Maybe she wouldn't turn out so crazy. Maybe she would've been a member of our group. Things would've turned out differently.

I turn another page, and see the journals are getting shorter. Her handwriting gets wilder and wilder every time, until I really need to be with my nose against the paper. Sometimes, there's a blank page in between, or a drawing. The drawings look the same as on the walls of her cellblock. Sometimes, there are notes with it, and arrows pointing at other drawings. It seems really childish. For a long time, there are only drawings and sketches. For at least thirty pages, all I see is characterised walkers, or detailed walkers. Then there's a pony, and a tomato with a smiley face. It's getting annoying, and I wonder if there's anything else.

Then, I finally get to the page where it says this;

_Someday in the summer, 2011._

_I can't take it anymore. I can't talk right now, I can only write in this stupid diary. If I talk right now, they'll hear me._

_There are people outside. They're on the field. They killed all the walkers there, and now they're making a fire. I can see them from behind the bridge, at a side building. I can't hear what they're saying, but I think they want to get in tomorrow._

"Shit, she knew" I mumble, as I see my own name again. I don't know why it scares me to know that Vicky and I kinda have 'a history'. She knows who I am, and she hasn't killed me yet because I once let her go. Now she lets me go.

I chuckle at the part where she says she's gonna make the beds, and clean the cellblock. Rick was right, it was her. After all the drawings, the journals are getting a little bit more normal. Sometimes, she talks about killing, or bunnies, food, and games. It's not really ordered and very unpleasant to read. She says weird stuff about me, which makes me grin a little. A little. Just a little.

Then, I get to the point which seems to be today. The parts are sometimes funny, others are dark. This one is different. It's one of full sadness. I blink my eyes when she says she sees her dead father. She talks about the pain. About dying.

I quickly close the diary. I throw it away, like it's dangerous. I stand up, and look at it. She is very crazy. I used to hate…I mean, very dislike her, but now, all I feel is pity. She's been saying she feels happy when she's around us. But she's still crazy. Can I let her into our group? Can I take that risk?

I stare at the book, which is laying a few feet away from me. Can I trust her? She's in a big dilemma. She's in the middle of a healthy and a sick person. What if she can't control it? What would she do when she can't handle herself? What if she starts to hate us, and eventually tries to kill us anyway? I don't know if I should be scared. I mean, she's a frickin' teenager. I can handle her, I could take her down easily. Right? OK, maybe she knows this area better than we do, so she might have the lead on that.

I step towards the diary, and pick it up. I guess I don't have a choice but to wait and see.

_Hershel_

"Can you hear me?" I ask the girl as I shine with a flashlight in her eye. She pulls back her head, and blinks with her eyes.

"Don't do that, it's not funny" she says. I try to hide my smile. I guess she's back then.

"How do you feel?"

"You're Hershel, right?" Vicky asks, ignoring my question. "I chopped off your leg."

From the corner of my eye I see Carol widen her eyes. I am stunned too, but recover fast.

"Yes, that's right" I say calmly. "Thank you for that."

"Oh, it was a pleasure!" the girl says with a smile. Rick said she was a little crazy. Looking at the red haired teenager who's been alone in a deadly prison for several months, a little might be an understatement.

"When was the last time you ate?" I ask, just continuing the check-up. The girl leans with her back against the bed. She lifts her shoulders.

"I dunno. Yesterday, day before yesterday."

Carol gasps. "Oh, poor girl!"

She wants to lay her hand on the girl's knee, but hesitates. Then, something weird happens. Vicky looks at the extended hand, and grabs it.

"Sophia says she loves you" the girl says, with a strange expression of sadness on her face. Carol freezes, her face getting pale. She clears her throat, not knowing what to say.

"How do you know….I don't….why…"

"She stands right there" Vicky says, pointing at a spot behind us. I turn around, to see an empty doorway, with the light of the sun shining through the windows.

"She tells me that she's OK, and that she will wait for you" Vicky says, still holding on to the hand of Carol. "She really wants to see you smile. She likes to see you happy."

Vicky stops talking, looking at the spot, as if she's listening. "She likes your hair this way. It's longer than usual, and she thinks it makes you look very pretty."

Tears roll down Carol's cheeks, but she stays. She lets out a sob, but doesn't pull her hand back. Not even when Vicky lets go of it. She suddenly looks very tired.

Carol stands up, and walks out of the cell. She leaves me behind with this girl who sees dead people. She sees dead people in a different way than we do. We all see them walk around, but we don't see their spirits appearing in places where their loved ones are.

"Yesterday" the girl says. "I ate yesterday."


	12. Chapter 12

**For you, my dear readers, I have here; chapter 12! A little longer than the last one, 'cause there's a lot to tell! The past chapters, I haven't been really following the happenings on the show. I made the days between Hershel's recovery and the big attack of the walkers by the last prisoner a little longer, so the group can get used to this strange girl with her ordinary thoughts. Next one, I'll get back on the original storyline.**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead)**

**Enjoy!;)**

_Rick_

"Dinner's ready!" Beth shouts from our improvised kitchen. Carl jumps up from the stairs, and runs passed me. I grin at the excited look in his face. I remember the time when he was so hungry he tried to eat dog food. Luckily, we weren't that desperate anymore.

Hershel's being helped by Maggie and Glenn, because he doesn't dare to try the crutches yet.

"Tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow" he keeps saying. I guess he's just not used to the fact that he lost one foot, and now has to live as an invalid. I don't understand why it's better to be helped all the time instead of help yourself walk, but it's his choice.

Behind Hershel, comes Vicky. She looks a lot better than this afternoon. Her face is still pale, but the crazy look is back in her eyes. For some reason, it doesn't scare me anymore. Not as much in the beginning. She seems to be OK now, she's not going to hurt us. I think.

I pat Hershel on the shoulder as he passes by. He gives me a brave smile. He's a real fighter, and I'm happy he's still alive.

"What's on the menu?" Vicky asks. She then widens her eyes, and lets out a laughter. "Wow! That's just like a restaurant! Of course this isn't a real restaurant, but if you go eat somewhere where you don't have to cook, those that make that place a restaurant? Wow, that's so deep!"

I'm overwhelmed by the rush of words, and smile. She's not scary, she's very funny. "I guess it's something in between. Beth's cooking, does that make her the chef?"

"Well, if this isn't really a restaurant, than Beth's not really the chef" Vicky says, seriously thinking about it. "But it could make sense if this was a fake restaurant, than she's a fake chef."

"It smells good, though" I say, turning around. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

She looks over my shoulder, and her smile fades away. It's not fear on her face, it's something else I can't place.

"He's gonna be there" I say, thinking she's thinking about Daryl. "We're all gonna be there. But Daryl's gonna be nice to you tonight."

My words seem to have no effect. She's still staring at something behind me. I turn around again, and try to follow her eyes. I see nothing. I only hear the rumbling of plates on the table, and shadows on the floor by the table around the corner. I look at the girl again.

"Vicky? Are you alright?" I softly touch her shoulder. She jumps up with big eyes, terrified. She steps back, and puts a hand on her chest.

"Sorry," she says, calming down. "I just saw something."

"Is it still there?"

She looks at the place again, and then shakes her head. "No, it's gone."

"Is it dangerous?" I ask, trying to understand her. Maybe she's hallucinating or something.

"I don't know. I'm scared." I see she's trembling all over her body. I feel sympathy for the girl. I lay a hand on her shoulder, and she looks at me.

"Don't be. There are a lot of people here who can protect you if that's necessary. You're safe with us."

Vicky lets out a sigh, and blinks with her eyes. She then looks at me, and the crazy look is back. "You are a sheriff, right?"

"What? No, well, I was a police officer. How can you tell?" It's weird to talk to somebody who keeps changing her mood.

"Somebody said something like that" she mumbles, with a quick look at the spot again.

_Beth_

"Vicky, come sit here!" I say as she nears the table with Rick. She gives me a smile, and sits down next to me, with Rick on her other side.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, when I put some of the bean plus tomato sauce on a plate.

"I'm good, thanks to your father" she answers, with a grateful look to my dad. "So, what's on the menu?"

"Beans, corn and tomato sauce. It's not much, but better than dog food."

"Dog food? Did you eat dog food? How does it taste?"

I giggle. "No, I haven't eaten any dog food. I mean that we were sometimes so desperately that we almost did."

"I wonder what it tastes like. Is it like steak, or really gross, like mud."

"Mud? Why mud?"

"'Cause I think it looks like mud. Or poo, but I didn't want to say that because we're about to eat."

Carl chuckles softly, and Daryl rolls with his eyes. Vicky ignores the last one, and after our short conversation, a silence falls down on our group. Most dinners are like this. Nobody talks, everybody looks at their plates, or pretends to do something else. The passed months, we kept looking behind our back, constantly aware of any danger from the dark. It is weird to be surrounded by secure walls, not having to worry about a sudden attack. Tonight, everybody was here. Nobody's keeping watch, we're all just here.

I notice Carol stares at Vicky all the time, and sometimes gives my father a strange look. My father answers it, and gets an asking look from Rick. My dad looks at his plate, and Rick looks at Carol. Carol ignores him, and looks at Daryl. Daryl stares at Vicky too. It's a silent debate, it seems. The only ones who aren't joining, is me, Maggie, Glenn, T-dog, Carl and Lori. For Lori, the silence is holding on for too long. She's uncomfortable with it, and tries to start a conversation.

"So, Vicky, where are you from?" she asks. Vicky takes a sip of water, and clears her throat.

"A bit at the edge of Atlanta, not a very good neighbourhood. I used to live there with my dad, but I'm originally from San Francisco."

"Then you've come a long way" Lori says, impressed.

"Yeah, I didn't like it at first. Now I hate it even more. I never liked the cities, but now they are like hell itself, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we know" Rick mumbles. He receives an sympathizing look from T-dog. I've never been in the city when the attack hit. I don't know what it was like in the city. I thought the farmlands were hit hard. The city must've been a terrible place to be.

"Do you have any family?" Carl suddenly asks. He gets poked by his mom in his chest. It's stupid to ask that in times like this. Everybody lost at least somebody they loved, and not everybody wanted to talk about it. But Vicky doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

"My mom died in a car accident, a couple of years ago" she says, talking like it's about the weather. "Since my parents were divorced, I had to go live with my dad in Atlanta. We never had a good relationship, but it still sucked when he died. His family is from Ireland, and I don't know them very well. They're probably in the same shit as we do."

Then, she lets out a laugh. "Do you think they have leprechaun-walkers there?"

Carl chuckles, and I giggle too. It's kinda a funny idea, and there seems to be a little tension relieved in the room. Almost everybody brightens a small smile on their face.

"What? Maybe it's possible. You never know" Vicky says, putting down her plate. "I mean, they probably got overrun very quickly, 'cause it's very hard to carry a bucket of gold around all day. And the rainbows don't appear every hour of the day. Poor leprechauns."

"Legends say the leprechauns hid their gold at the end of the rainbow, in a kettle" my father says.

"Yeah, it's basically the same" Vicky says, picking another bean of her plate. "I like to think the leprechauns go to a magic world and travel by the rainbow."

I blink with my eyes. I knew she was a little weird, but this is a little…I don't know, it almost seems childish. My father doesn't seem to bother.

"Maybe they do."

"I hope so. Do you think there's a magical leprechaun heaven?"

"Leprechauns are folklore, so they live forever."

"Does that meant they can't get bit?" This conversation is giving me a headache. I see my father's trying to figure it out, but he doesn't come to a conclusion. When Vicky doesn't get an answer, she starts talking herself again.

"You know what I always wondered? What happens when you get bit. I mean, what does it feel like? If I die, I want to die like that. It seems so….cool! An new adventure!"

_Daryl_

It is then when it hits me. She really tried to kill herself today. She wanted to get bit, she wanted to die like that. I can't stop moving knowing this, and it gets me an questioning look of Rick. I nod towards the exit, and he memes 'later'.

"And you know what I also found interesting? How we end up if we're really dead!"

"How do you think we end up like?" Lori asks.

"Well, some of us just end up spooking around their loved ones, trying to tell them stuff. Others just disappear into nothing, just like air."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Carols voice sounds suddenly. I look at the short haired woman, and quickly look back. She's crying. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. I can't stand that face. It crushes my heart. I don't like her to cry. I don't like anyone to cry. It makes me feel sick.

Lori hunches over to her friend, and lays her hand on Carols. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Vicky asks, and I know this isn't good. "Why can't we talk about it?"

Before I can say anything, Rick turns towards the girl, with the look of the police officer who tries to calm everybody down.

"Carol lost her daughter not long ago" he explains. Vicky lifts her eyebrows.

"I know. So? That's not an excuse to think about death."

"Some of us are not comfortable with this subject" Hershel backs him up. Vicky then lifts her shoulders, but I see she's definitely not OK with it. I lay my hand on my belt, where I keep my knife. Just in case.

"Fine. Let's talk about how wonderful life is." The sarcasm irritates me. I promised Rick to play nice, but she's just asking for it.

"Please, shut up" I say, stepping forward. Vicky turns towards me, and I see nothing but disgust on her face. She opens her mouth to say something, but then shuts it. Instead, she wants to walk towards me, but gets stopped by Rick.

"OK, that's enough!" he says, standing in front of Vicky. "Let's not do this. Vicky, I think it's better if you leave now."

"Fine, I didn't want to stay here anyway" she says, turning around. On her way to the exit, she grabs her plate, and throws it against the wall. "Thanks for the food. It was delicious."

Beth is stunned, and gasps.

_Lori_

"Carol, I'm so, so sorry" I softly say, as I rub her back. "I wasn't thinking about you. I didn't think. I'm sorry."

Carol sniffs her nose. "That's OK."

"No, it's not!" Daryl shouts, kicking his foot against the wall. "I told yah this was a bad idea!"

Rick gives his friend an angry look. "What would you have me do now? Kill her? After all she's done for us?!"

"It don't matter what she did before! She's a crazy bitch, that's what matters!"

"Calm down, man! She's a freakin' teenager!" T-dog says, standing up. "You wanna do this shit again?"

Daryl grunts, like they had talked about this before. I look at Rick, and he quickly looks away. I had the feeling he had been staring at me for some reason.

"Rick, man, this ain't gonna work!" Daryl says, his head all red. Rick puts a hand over his eyes, and thinks it through. Then Glenn steps in.

"Daryl, just, listen" he says, holding his hand up, with the other around his waist. "You've only seen her like this. But trust me, there's a good side on her."

"You've been sayin' that all along, but I ain't seein' it!"

"It's true" Maggie says, standing up next to her boyfriend. "She saved my life. She helped us. She can be good."

"That's not an excuse to throw food across the room!" Beth suddenly says, eyeing her sister.

"Beth, you've talked with her" Hershel says, putting a hand on his daughter's. "You told me you liked her."

"Yes, but…that was before she came here for dinner."

"But you know there's a good side" Maggie says. Beth sighs, and looks at the left over on the wall, with the plate on the ground.

"Are y'all really that stupid?!" Daryl's really freaking out right now. "Are yah deaf or somethin'? She's a psycho! She's not healthy! She's…"

"Daryl, stop!" Carol shouts. Daryl turns towards her, and his face gets pale. Every head in the room turns towards the hurt mother. Her voice, full of emotion, crushes every heart. She looks at all of us, tears in her eyes. I put a hand over my mouth, overwhelmed by her. I never saw her like this. Of course, I've seen her crying, but this is different. She looks almost…strong. As if all the grieve made her stronger than before.

She looks at Daryl. "You're saying all these things, because you think she's bad. You think she hurt me, and you're right about that. But you know why she hurt my feelings? Because she was telling the truth!"

Daryl stands there, his hot head cooling down as he listens to the words. They're powerful, and seem to really get to him.

"Vicky is right" Carol continues. "We never talk about the ones we've lost. We all just…go on with our lives in the only way that's possible in this world. I almost cry my eyes out every time someone says her name….Sophia" she corrects herself. "But if I go on like that, I'll never get over it. We will never get passed it."

"Carol" I say, as I grab her hand. "The way you lost her…we lost her, that's a hard thing to overcome."

"Please, Lori, just say her name out loud!" she replies, almost irritated. "This is what she meant. This is how it goes with everybody. Amy, Jim, Dale, Andrea, Jimmy. Even Merle, for god's sake!"

I quickly look at Daryl, but he keeps his mouth shut. Normally, he would've told her to 'not say a damn bad word about ma bro'. But not now.

Carol looks at everyone for one more time, before she turns around to leave. "Thanks for the dinner, Beth. It truly was delicious."

_Daryl_

I asked Rick if I could take the first watch. He agreed. I guess he knew I needed some space to think. What happened today, was just too weird. I needed air, so now I'm up here again, in the watchtower.

I have my dear crossbow on my back, and six arrows with me. Six is my lucky number. I don't know why. It's just my favourite number. I always got lucky with six when I was younger.

I lean over the rail, looking at the moon. It's quiet outside, and it feels nice. I wish it could be like this inside. But of course, somebody had to be pregnant and had to lay in her bed groaning all night. Not a very nice back ground.

I'm not really tired. Not after what Carol said. It's haunting me. It's killing me. I feel guilty. I somehow care a lot about the woman. It's not like love, it's just…caring. I don't know, I just feel the need to protect her. I guess it's my instinct or something.

I sigh, and my hand goes to the back pocket of my pants. I feel the pages of the diary between my fingers. I hold it in front of me, staring at it.

"I'd like that back, please" an familiar voice says from the dark. I chuckle sarcastically, and turn around. On top of the roof of the watch room, the girl with the red hair sits, hanging over the edge. She extends her arm.

"I wondered where it went. Did you like my secrets?"

"Not really. Pretty boring." I do not give it back to her. Instead, I put it back in my back pocket. "I wonder what Rick's gonna do when I tell him 'bout you killin' us."

Vicky lets out a sarcastic laughter. "I wonder that too."

She stands up, and jumps down, not far away from. "Very nice, to invade someone's privacy."

"Ah, yah know, with this new world an'all, different rules."

"Oh really?" she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you didn't quite understand it. You can't just steal things from people."

"Like I said; the rules are changed."

She looks at me, narrowing her eyes. "You know, I wanted to kill you tonight."

"Oh really?" I imitate her voice. "And why didn't you?"

"'Cuz of this stupid girl called Annabel who asked me not to."

My heart drops in my stomach by hearing that name. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Annabel. Blonde, blue eyes, freckles."

I take a step towards her, but she stands at her place. "How do you know her?"

"Oh, what's that?" Vicky says, taking a step towards me. "Is it love that I see in those eyes? So poor redneck Daryl has a heart?"

I let out a growl as I grab her by her throat and push her against the wall. Her feet are hanging above the ground. She should be chocking by now, but al she does is laughing.

"Oh, it's beyond that! You would die for her. Guess it didn't work out so well!"

"How do you know her?! What do you know about her?!"

"Wow, slow it down, loverboy!" she grins, like she's having fun. I squeeze even harder, but she still doesn't bother.

"Tell me! Or I'll cut yer throat!"

"I think I'll be dead by then, but OK." She lays a hand on my hand, and gives a little pat on it. "I'm very sorry about your girlfriend, though."

"What do yah know?!"

"Remember what I told you, about some dead people who spook around?"

Then, it hits me. "So yah tellin' me yah saw her?"

"Very good! A+ for you!"

"You're lyin'!" As hard as I try to stay confident, the doubts are dripping off my voice. Vicky notices, and lifts her shoulders.

"Believe what you want" she says "doesn't change the fact that she loves peaches."

"What the…." What was that supposed to mean? "Yah truly are mad."

"Annabel's nice to talk to. Most of the others don't really do. Well, except for Sophia…"

I feel the grip around her neck get less violent, and she can finally put her toes on the ground again.

"I don' believe this shit" I grunt between my teeth.

"Whatever. She's still dead."

I finally release my hand from her neck, and step back. The skin is all red, and her eyes are full of tears by the lack of air, but she doesn't care. She holds up her arm, and in her hand, she has her diary.

"Thanks for giving it back" she says with triumph in her voice. "I really need to write some stuff down."

"Good for you" I say, turning away from her. I need to swallow a few times, before I can finally breathe. Annabel. She talked to Annabel. And Sophia. Is she telling the truth? How else does she know about both of them? Or did she spy on us? Heard the names? No, I never talk about Annabel. Not to anyone. Not even to Carol. I haven't heard her name since…I don't even know. And she loved peaches. I sure didn't tell anyone about that.

When I turn around again, I see Vicky still stands there.

"Didn't you need to write?"

"Nah, I find you more interesting" she says, leaning against the rail.

"Fuck off" I mumble. She just chuckles, not impressed. I'm very used to people who would've pissed their panties by now, but she doesn't. It annoys me that she's not scared of me.

"You know, losing someone you love, seems really bad at first" she suddenly says. Her voice is strange. It's not the crazy voice about killing walkers, or the girly voice about leprechauns. "But once you overcome the pain, life's not so bad. OK, maybe it's not very cool if your dad shows up as a ghost and stares at you without doing anything, but the other things are pretty cool."

I stand there and listen. Her voice must've sounded this way before she turned crazy.

"Annabel told me she loved you. She still does. And she wants you to keep trying, keep yourself alive. She said some other stuff, but I forgot. I'll ask her later."

"Why are you tellin' me this?" I ask. I seriously am confused. One moment, we're killing each other, the second, we're in some kind of group therapy. I remember Glenn saying that there was still a good side of her. That the teenager she once was, is still trapped in there. I thought he was wrong, but now, I'm not so sure anymore.

"Thought you might need it" she says, and then turns around. "You're right, about the change of rules. The game's the same, life and death, but now it's in expert mode. Someone changed the rules, but what are those rules now? Who says we're playing the game the right way? I adapted to the world how it is right now; a crazy, mad, cruel one. Maybe I am the one playing the game right. Maybe you guys are the ones making a mess. You're so stubborn to stay the same, stay human like before. But what if that's not how it works?"

With that being her last words, she turns around on one foot, as a sort of ballerina thing. "Imma go to bed. See yah tomorrow."

Summerday whatever, evening.

So, though day. First, I woke up in the C-block, my stomach hurting as hell. Went to have dinner with Rick's group, got in an argument about life and death, threw food across the room, and talked to gohsts. My life's good.

About the gohst talk, I met another girl today. Her name's Annabel, and she's Daryl's girlfriend. Or, she was. Her being a gohst means she's dead. She didn't want to tell me how she died, not yet. First, she wanted me to message Daryl, talk him out of killing me and so, 'cause I'm her only link to him, and blablabla...

Beyond that love-thingie, she's pretty cool to talk to. She loves peaches. That's one thing.

I also met Sophia, who's appearently Carol's daughter. She's cute, she said she liked my drawings.

After the dinner thing, I went back to my cellblock, and noticed my diary was gone. I knew T-dog or Daryl took it. I first went to check on T-dog, who was snorting like a pig. He definately didn't have it. I searched for Daryl, couldn't find him. Went to the watchtower, and waited for somebody to come up. They seemed to keep that as a security system. Like that's gonna work, when it's all dark.

Daryl had my diary, and as you can see, I got it back. Had a little chat with Daryl about the meaning of life nowadays, nothing important. He's still fun to play with. You can really mess with his head once you get to him. The Annabel thing I told him was not all true, but his reaction to it was very funny. I liked seeing him fighting against himself.

Though I don't want to kill him. I mean, I really hate the guy, but you know what? Hate is one form of caring. It's born from the same feeling. If you hate someone, you care. When you see that person sad, griefing, you enjoy it, so you care. You care about what's going on with that person. Obviously, saying you care about someone, does sound different than 'I hate him'.

Tomorrow, we're gonna try out Hershel's crutches. Pretty sure they all hate me now, so they care, but I don't. I don't care about them, not anymore. I think. I hope. I don't know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter!**

**I just realized this is chapter 13...that means bad luck. O crap. **

**But you know what? It doesn't matter. TWD season 4 is starting in a day, that's all I can think about.**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead)**

**Enjoy!;)**

Just another day, morning.

I'm in a pretty good mood today. The pain in my tummy was gone when I woke up, and now, I'm eating some crackers Carl dropped off. Apparently, they have more food than they can carry, with the cafeteria to scavenge. I'm OK with them, I guess. Daryl's not gonna kill me, and I won't kill him. Or at least, I'll try not to.

I haven't seen any dead people, or undead, this morning. I used a crowbar to lock the door, till I find another way to keep this cellblock save. Or I could not do that. Would be interesting to see who walks in. Maybe the one that tried to kill me.

I still haven't figured out who might've done it. I hope the person dies of guilt. Wait, is that even possible? Dying of guilt? It seems a boring way to die, to me. I mean, all you do is think everything bad that happens is your fault, and cry, and then you fall asleep and never wake up. At least, I think that's what happens to you. Like I said; boring! Being eaten alive is still at the top of my death list. Not that I have an actual that's called like that. Wait, maybe I should make one. Like this;

Most wanted ways to die;

Being eaten by a herd of walkers

Get bit by a walker and die

Fall of a high building

Get my head cut off my neck

Get an arrow to the chest(I prefer right in the heart)

Get my throat cut and choke in my own blood

Slice in my tummy and let all my organs fall out

Being eaten by a vampire

OK, maybe the cut of the head is a little impossible, 'cause there's nothing really sharp enough. The axe is a little too, you probably have to use it twice before the neck bone is broken. Or maybe, that's really cool. Then I can still kinda live that moment.

Today, I'm not gonna die. Probably. Better not. Today, Hershel's going to try out his crutches. I sadly didn't find a camera to film it. Beth invited me to come. She's probably not very happy to see me, 'cause I threw her food against the wall, but she'll get over it. I'm absolutely not apologizing. I don't feel guilty. Or do I?

Fuck, I probably have to say sorry. Maybe I'll die of guilt if I don't…..

_Carol_

"Rick…can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask the man, softly touching his arm. He gives Daryl a nod. Daryl looks at me, with a questioning look. T-dog walks passed him outside, towards the gate. Daryl follows him, after a lift of his eyebrow. Rick turns towards me.

"What's up?"

"I…uhm" I rub the back of my neck, trying to find the words. "It's Vicky. I…I don't want her being alone in the E-block anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rick asks, putting his hands on his hips. He's not mad, he's not happy, he's surprised.

"I think she's something good. Someone good. Someone who can….fix us."

Rick narrows his eyes. "Fix us?"

"Rick, be honest to yourself….We barely talk. I know, we're a strong group, we can work together. But that's all we do. Work, survive. We don't have…moments anymore. Yesterday, I finally felt we were a family again. Because of her. She's…special, Rick. She brings us back together."

"Carol, she's not healthy in her head. She's…dangerous." I see he has to try his best to make my words look bad. He knows I'm right. This group….we're an amazing team, but the feeling of family is gone. He feels it to, even though he has become cold through the winter. His relationship with his wife wasn't going so well either. He had felt it to yesterday. She was bringing us back together.

"OK, maybe….we can work something out" he finally admits. I let out my breath, relieved. "But, if it doesn't, she's outta here. For good."

I smile, happiness flowing through me. As a little girl, I jump up and put my arms around Rick's neck. "Thank you, for giving her a chance!"

I feel his body contracting and his back is erect. But, after a few seconds, he relaxes, and softly rubs me over my back. "I hope you're right, Carol. I hope you are."

"I know I am."

_Beth_

"You ready ,daddy?" I say, standing in front of him. Daddy looks nervous, but nods bravely.

"I'm ready, honey. Just…help me up."

I walk to the side, and put my arm under his armpit, and hold his shoulder. Lori takes the other one.

"Count to three" Lori says. "One, two, three…"

"Heloho! Anybody home?" The voice of the crazy girl echoes through the cellblock. I look at Lori, and she looks back at me. We both freak out a little. What is she doing here?

"Don't be afraid of her" my father suddenly says. "Just, put me back, and go ask what she wants."

He seems to be absolutely calm under this. I am absolutely not. But I do as he says, and put him back on the bed. I look at Lori. She walks to the exit of the cell, and looks to the gate.

"Hey Carl, where's everybody?" Vicky asks loudly as Carl opens the gate for her. Carl too doesn't seem to have a problem with her.

"Oh, my mom, Beth and Hershel are still here" he says, letting her through. "The others are outside, moving the cars. We're gonna take Hershel to the courtyard."

"Cool, I'm here to help if you need."

I see Lori put hand on her chest, by her heart, watching her son make friends with a crazy person.

"Hey Lori!" Vicky shouts, happily. "How are you feeling? Is it kicking already?"

Lori gets pale, swallows something through her throat. "I'm fine. Uhm, well, it sometimes, kicks."

"Wow! Can I feel it?"

Lori smiles, still a little scared, but not as before. "When she does, I'll tell you about it."

"She? Is it a she?" Vicky lets out a girly scream, as if she just met her idol. I roll my eyes, and my father pats me on my knee, grinning. He finds this amusing, I rather annoying. OK, maybe a little funny. Vicky's enthusiasm seems….like that of a child. A happy child. She's lucky I like children.

"Yes, I…I think it's a she."

Vicky stands in front of Lori, and grabs both the woman's hands. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No, no, I haven't" Lori says, still with a smile, but a little overwhelmed.

"Please, I have a lot of ideas! Let's make a list, together!"

Carl stands a little further away from them, and smiles bright. My father looks at me, with his eyebrows lifted.

"What?" I whisper. Vicky turns her head towards me, and her smile fades away. O god…. She lets go of Lori, and stands in the doorway of the cell. She doesn't come in, which surprises me. She seems so rude, but….she is good. I know that, I guess I'm just mad at her for throwing my food around.

"Beth, I am really sorry for starting a food fight yesterday. I was angry. And I wanted to throw something. And I never threw food before. And your food just was delicious, and the closest to throw."

"It's OK" I say, before she starts talking more. I feel a little stupid, being mad at her. She seems so…innocent. Even though she cut my dad's leg off. Threw my food. Made Carol cry. But she's the closest to my age. We may become friends. Someday. If she starts acting like someone her age.

"I forgive you."

Vicky jumps in the air, fangirl again. "Thank you thank you thank youuu!"

My dad chuckles. "Can we go out now?"

"Of course! Can I help?" Vicky steps inside the cell, as if she needed to be invited in or something.

"Yeah, I'll get his right, you the left" I say. "Lori, can you get the crutches, please?"

"Of course."

We lift my dad up, and Lori carefully shoves the crutches under his armpits. He stands, tries to find balance.

"I really should've brought my camera" Vicky mumbles, and I can't help but to giggle. It was a joke we once made. My dad lifts his eyebrows at me.

"I'll explain later."

We lead him to the gate of the cellblock, and we need to stop a few times, because he needs to find his balance.

"You know, you now have three legs" Vicky says, outta nowhere. Carl grins. My dad's not fond of it, but concentrating on not falling. "Maybe we can make a wooden protease, then you're like a pirate. And you get an eye patch , and a parrot. You already have a beard. And you need a hat. Maybe you can borrow Carl's. Wait, that's not really a pirate hat."

"Nobody's taking my hat" Carl said, holding open the gate.

"Here comes the hard part" Lori says. "The stairs. You kinda have to…hop off."

"Like a bunny!" Vicky says, trying to be supportive. Lori tries to keep her laugh behind her hand, but it's not really working. Vicky gives her a questioning look.

"Sorry" Lori says.

Carl opens the exit, and the sun shines into our eyes.

"Here we go" my dad mumbles. I softly pat him on his shoulder.

"You can do it" I whisper in his ear.

"Here we go, pirate bunny" Vicky grins. My dad gives her an angry look, but also with an amused twinkle.

"Let's do this, leprechaun walker."

_Rick_

"Alright Hershel!" Glenn shouts. I turn around, and smile. I see the old man, managing himself with the crutches. He's being helped by his daughter, my wife, Carl….and Vicky. I give Carol a look, and she answers it with a smile.

"What the…." Daryl walks towards the fence. I walk after him, and lay a hand on his shoulder. He shakes it off, and turns around, angrily. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"She's helping us. She's staying with us, for now."

"Since when did yah decide that?" He then throws Carol an angry look. "What the hell, Carol?"

"She's a good person, Daryl" she answers. "She deserves better than staying alone in a dangerous cellblock. She's good for us. She's staying."

Daryl takes a step towards her, but I push him back. "She's staying, Daryl, if you like it or not."

"Shut up…" he mumbles, picking up his crossbow. Carol, Maggie, and T-dog walk back to the other side of the fence, back to the vehicles.

Daryl climbs back to the outside of the fence. Glenn goes after him, but I stay for a second. I look through the fence. I look at her, my wife. When she sees I'm looking, she stands still, not knowing what to do. I feel an arrow of guilt flow through me. She's scared of me. She's not supposed to be scared of me. I'm her husband.

So I smile. I let her know I care about her. That I love her. That I will do anything to protect her.

She smiles back, and I feel warmth flowing through my body. She has no idea how much this means to me.

Then, our moment is interrupted by the excited shouting of Vicky. "Hey Rick!"

The redhead jumps up, waving her arms in the air. I laugh at her, and wave back. Everyone's all serious, and she's just being the crazy happy Duracell bunny she is.

"Please, make her shut up" Daryl mumbles, coming back from the other side of the fence. I see Vicky freeze for a moment, and she lets down her arms. But she recovers fast, and waves to Daryl, in a shy way.

Daryl only snorts. "She tryin' to play the good girl now?"

"Maybe she is the good girl" Glenn says, coming after Daryl.

"Don' buy it" Daryl says, holding his crossbow over his shoulder. I then see him freeze too. "O shit…"

I turn back to where the others were standing, and see a herd of walkers coming up from behind them.

"Walkers!" I hear my son shout, and then there's a moment where I feel nothing. All I can do is stare. I want to move, run, save them. But I can't. I'm stuck on the ground. My body refuses to move. I stand there, watching them come closer to my family.

"No!" I then shout, and start running as fast as I can. "Lori!"

Small stones from the path fly through the air as my feet slip over the ground. Green of the grass and the trees are flying beside me. The fence is nothing but a grey curtain rushing by. All I can think of, is them. They're on the courtyard. Nowhere to go.

I hear gunshots. "No, no, no! Get outta there! Now!"

Maggie runs up to the courtyard, taking headshots. For every walker that goes down, two more pop up. Carol and T-dog fight their way through the herd.

I get to the gate, which is locked. "The key!"

Glenn throws it to Daryl, who passes it on to me. My hands are shaking as I tried to get the key in. I can't see what's happening, the watchtower is blocking the view. I hear more gunshots, and I finally unlock the gate.

I run further, towards the second gate. The courtyard is still full of walkers, a part of the group nowhere to be seen.

I push the two prisoners aside, ignoring their shocked reactions. I try to find the right key, the keys slipping through my fingers because of the sweat.

Daryl and Glenn are behind me, telling me to hurry up. The lock's not even off the gate, when we run through it. It is then when we hear a terrible scream. T-dog.

"No, no, no!" I shout, as I run further. I hear doors close, people shout, walkers crawl. Beth and Hershel locked themselves up, walkers trying to get to them.

"Where's Lori?!"

"I…I saw them go in there!" Hershel points to the door of the cellblock. "With Carl and Maggie!"

"T-dog's bit!" Beth shouts. "Vicky dragged him in there, Carol went after them."

_T-dog _

These were going to be the last few minutes of my life. I know it.

I lean on Vicky, the red haired girl. Carol is holding my hand, and we hide in the shadow of the dark halls of the prison.

"What are we gonna do?" Carol asks softly, crying.

"We'll stay quiet, wait for them to come out" Vicky says, calmly.

Then, something weird happens. An alarm goes off. An repeating sound echoes through the building. We hear growling and footsteps coming from everywhere now. Carol lets out a scared sob, and I curse real bad. Vicky just sighs. She then starts to hum sing a little song, and then starts singing it.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow…." _It's a soft whisper. Without saying something else, she starts walking. She drags me with her, like I'm nothing. She holds Carol too. We both lean on her. We both hold on to her. Through this chaos, she's the one that stays calm.

"…_skies are blue…." _Shadows are following us. The darkness is coming over us. The only light we have, is in our hearts. And that too is dying. Carol keep looking over her shoulder, I try to keep my feet up. The back of my shoulder is burning.

"_There is, a place where I dream off…." _We go around the corner, which is empty. We walk further, the repeating zoom of the annoying alarm surrounding us. The wound where the walker bit me, is getting infected. I can feel the virus spreading across my body.

"…_once in a lullaby." _ She grabs my hand. I squeeze it. Carol lays her head on my shoulder, and we stand there, all tree, in the dark.

I can hear all three our hearts. They're not beating so fast anymore. We are not scared. Maybe a little nervous. Walkers are crawling, somewhere near, somewhere far. It doesn't matter anymore. I can't feel my legs anymore. My body is slowly shutting down, till the last cell. I wo't make it, and I know it. I know what I have to do.

"You have to get outta here" I say to Vicky and Carol. Vicky nods, as if she understands.

"No!" Carol says, letting out a sob. "You're gonna be OK!"

"No, he's not, Carol" Vicky says, slowly letting go of me. She releases Carol's hand from mine. Carol tries to push Vicky away, but she's not strong enough.

Walkers are nearing us, shadows dancing over the walls. I straighten my back, ready for a last run.

"You know, I'm jealous of you" Vicky says, before I take a step. "You get the most spectacular death ever."

I turn around, and grin. "You think? I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"Please, do so!" Vicky says. "Spook around all you want."

"I will." I then turn around, and start running. I basically jump into their arms. Then, there's a lot of pain, blood, warmth, cold, a scream, and darkness. Then, it's over.

_Carol_

She drags me through the halls, holding a hand over my mouth. She doesn't say anything, she just runs. She objected every walker attack, every rotten arm reaching out for us, every pair of jaws clapping. I hold my knife in front of my, and stick it in one's head.

All I can do, is let me get taken by her. She leads me through this madness. The chaos of death that's surrounding us.

But I don't know for how long she can keep going. How long before she collapses? I can hear her heart beat fast, her lungs fighting for air, but she keeps her face straight and pushes through.

We then get to a door. A random door, somewhere in the middle of the labyrinth of halls. She opens it, and puts me down.

I'm not crying anymore. I'm just…shocked. Exhausted. I don't know for how long we had been walking. The alarm has finally stopped, though the walkers are still going crazy.

She lays me against the wall, and holds my hands.

"Carol, look at me" she whispers. I lift my chin up, and look her in the eyes. What I see, scares me. I was really used to the crazy rage that was in her eyes. This time, the light was gone. All I saw, was darkness.

"Carol, you're gonna be OK. I'm going to draw those creepy bastards away from here, but you're not alone. Sophia is here. She'll take care of you."

"Sophia?" I softly ask. "Where is she?"

"She's sitting right next to you" Vicky says, standing up. She looks at something in the hall, and goes with her fingers over her belt. "Got one left."

She grabs my hand, and lays something on the palm. She wraps my fingers around it, before standing up.

"I'll see yah later!" she says, with a happy voice. She then closes the door, and I feel the object in my hand. A knife. She gave me her last knife.

_Glenn_

I stare at the body. The half eaten body of my friend. I want to turn my head away, but I can't. Why? Why him?

Rick walks passed me. Daryl wants to go too, but he stands still. As if he honours T-dog. He stands still and looks at the body, his head bent down.

He then passes through. I walk after him. I see Daryl bent down next to the body of a walker. There's a knife sticking out of it. Not far from the body, lays a scarf.

"This is Carol's" Daryl says. He pulls the knife out of the body. He looks at it, and I see his face get an defestated look. He picks up the scarf, and hangs it to his belt. He stands up, and sees me looking.

"C'mon, we ain't got all day. She's still out there."

I think he tries not to think about the fact that Carol may have been ended up like T-dog. I understand. I can't think what I would do if Maggie lay there...

We follow Rick, and we walk through the darkened halls. There are not much walkers left, which is weird. The silence is scary. It doesn't seem right.

Rick stands still in front of a door. It's a big, heavy door, and it gets pushed open. The thing that's in there, is not strong enough, and the door keeps falling back. we leave it, not important right now.

We head back to the courtyard, which is still empty. They're not back yet. I don't know what to feel. Maggie is still in there. My heart feels cold. Please, let her be safe. We release Hershel and Beth from their lock up.

Rick starts making plans out loud, pointing in every direction. I know it's hopeless. We lost the prison. It's over.

Rick is the only one who talks, and he stops, as soon as he hears it. Cries. Cries of a baby.

We all turn around, and one of the doors to the cellblock is opened. Vicky steps out, her whole body full of blood. She steps aside to let Maggie through. I let out a sigh of releave, but then I see her face. I see what she's holding in her arms. Behind her, Carl steps out, holding his gun. His face is darkened under his hat, more than normal.

No one has to say something. We already know what happened. The cries of Rick are in the background of our grief. I walk to Maggie. Her face is shocked, filled with sadness. I hold her in my arms, and let her cry on my shoulder.

Rick's laying on the ground. Carl stares at the ground. Vicky is...doing nothing. The crazy happy girl from earlier, is standing there. Just standing there. Her whole body is full of blood, pieces of flesh still on her fingers and in her hair.

Without saying a word, Vicky starts walking. Walking away from us. We all turn around, confused. She walks to the gate, walks through it, over the fields to the second.

Daryl takes a step, like he wants to go after her. But then, the baby lets out a cry. A soft cry, that goes through every heart. Daryl turns around, and silenlty decides to stay.

Vicky goes through the second gate, over the small bridge, into the forest. Then, she's gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Awwwwwww yeah! Chapter 14 is here! Did we all enjoy episode 1 of season 4? Of course we did! Are we all excited for episode two tonight? Hell yeah!**

**Are we ready for some romance in this story...wait, what?! **

**Just read, and find out!**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead)**

**Enjoy!;)**

_Daniel_

"C'mon, princess, we ain't got all day!" the man with the big tattoos on his arms says, while he kicks me in my back. I fall on my knees, and I hear the others laugh.

"Get up" some other grunts, and lifts me up by my short black hair. I growl of pain, which I earn another wave of humiliation. The man pushes me further, forcing me to walk. My hands are hurting, the ropes around my pulses scrape through my skin, leaving a blood trail behind me.

"He still ain't talkin', is he?" the leader asks, with a slight grin. It means he gets to torture me some more.

"Nah, he's not much of a chatter" the one behind me replies.

"I told you, I don't know anything!" I hopelessly say. "I'm not to any use to you, just let me go!"

"Oh, sure, yah don' know anythang" the guy with the tattoos chuckles. "If that's true, we getta kill yah!"

I quickly shut my mouth. The men laugh at my pale face.

"How much further?" the fourth man asks. He's kinda the serious guy here, the brain, as you could say. He gives me a quick cold look as he notices I'm staring at him. I quickly look away. His eyes are creeping me out.

"About half a mile, or maybe more" the leader says, checking the amount of arrows he has. "Was a good day, wasn't it? We get a big dinner tonight!"

"O, hell yeah!" the man behind me says. He pulls my head back by my hair, and his face is beside mine. I don't know what to do, so I stand still. The man laughs loudly in my ear, and I somehow sense some hunger in his voice. I almost jump in the air as he licks my ear.

"Slow down, Virgil" the brain says, as he pulls the man away from me. "Just wait for tonight!"

Virgil's face gets a dark shadow, but he steps back. I turn to the brain.

"Don't thank me, boy" he says, as he sees the hope in my eyes. "Just keep on walking."

I look at the ground, and all the one second hope I had is gone. I walk further, my head down. They were gonna eat me. They're cannibals. Where did I get myself into? How could I be so stupid? Why did I sign up for this? Why couldn't I just stay in the town?

The others were dead, more than dead. They had turned, to be exactly. Undead, walking around. They didn't even kill them, they just let them walk. I swear, if I manage to escape, I will kill them, and feed them to my friends. Looking around right now, I think my evil plan just remains to be a plan.

I think that, until I see one of the men fall to the ground. We stand still, shocked.

"What the hell?" the leader says. The fifth man that was walking in the front just a second ago, was now laying on the ground with an arrow through his skull. He's pinned to the ground, a pool of blood spreading around him.

The man with the tattoos walks to him and kneels down. "This is one of ours."

He pulls the arrow out of the skull, and looks at it. "This is our signature."

"Who the hell would…." Before the leader can say anything else, something jumps out of the tree. It's a flash of red I see, before it lands on top of the tattooed man. The man growls, and we step back. The leader readies his bow and arrow, but before he can aim, the tattooed man falls to the ground, his eyes scratched out of his skull. He lets out a last grunt, before his skull breaks by the stone of the red flash. It stands up, and I can see a bloody person. She's covered in blood, her skin and clothes, and her fingers too. Her red hair is messy, full of pieces of flesh, blood, mud and leafs. She looks up to us, eyes full of insanity.

The leader is the first one to react. He shoots an arrow, and the girl steps aside, grabbing the arrow out of the air. The leader is stunned for a second, and that's just enough for the girl throw the arrow back, through the man's throat. Blood drops down from the corners of his mouth, before he collapse to the ground.

Virgil steps away from behind me, with a knife. The girl steps aside, grabs his arm, and pulls it with the knife in the hand through his own chest. Virgil's eyes widen in shock, and then they roll away.

The brain stands there, staring. And I'm fucking peeing my pants right now. I can't breathe, blood pumping in my ears, heart beat raising.

The girl looks at both of us, analysing. The brain then steps forward, and puts down his weapons.

"Go ahead, kill me, I don't want to…" then he's dead too. The girl smashed his head into a tree, and the bone of the nose goes right through the brain.

I'm standing there, looking at all the five bodies. I'm hyperventilating, and I feel tears coming into my eyes. I can't remember a time where I was this scared.

The girl slowly turns around, looking like she's going to a Halloween party. She looks like my worst nightmare.

I fall down on my knees, with my head on the ground. "Please, please don't kill me!"

I hear the girl stepping towards me.

"Please, I wasn't with them, I promise! I'm not like them! They captured me, they were trying to eat me! Please, all my friends are dead! I have to tell their families what happened to them! Please, don't kill me!"

The girl stands next to me, I can see her sneakers next to my head. She doesn't say a word, and I know it can be over within a second.

The last thing I see, is a boot coming towards my face, and then there's only black.

_Beth_

"Come back save" I say as I hug my sister. I can't help the tears sounding through my voice. Maggie looks at me with a sad smile, and she too can't hide it.

"I will. Take good care of daddy for me, OK?"

"Stop it, it sounds like you're going away forever!" I say, with a slight smile.

"You know I would never leave you and daddy behind."

"I know." She then lets me go, and walks over to Daryl. Daryl only nods to me and daddy. Carl opens the gate for them, and Maggie sits down behind Daryl on the motorcycle, and they leave. Glenn looks at them, and Maggie turns around one more time, before disappearing between the trees. Glenn sighs, and I feel sorry for him. First, he thinks his girlfriend is dead, then she comes back, and leaves again to get baby supplies.

I walk towards him, and lay a hand on his shoulder. He turns around towards me.

"They'll be back" he says, more to himself than to me. "She promised to come back."

I only nod, not knowing what to say. I like to say he's right, but I actually don't know.

"Glenn, Beth, get over here" my dad suddenly says. I walk towards my father, who sits at one of the metal tables, with a bundle of blankets in his arms. The baby in it is crying loudly, moving her arms and legs around.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asks, worried.

"She's hungry, very hungry" my dad answers. He softly swings the little baby in his arms, but she only cries louder.

My father looks up to me, with a cry of help in his eyes. I swallow something through my throat.

"Give her to me" I say, and reach out my arms. My dad thankfully lays the baby in them, and something weird happens. She immediately looks into my eyes, blinks, and stops crying. It's so weird it spooks me, but I keep looking.

"How do you do that?" Carl asks, whispering.

"I don't know" I whisper back. The baby still looks at me, with big colourless eyes. They then slowly close, and she yawns. The child falls to sleep in my arms, and we still stand there, stunned.

"Take her inside, honey" my dad says, smiling. I look at the baby, sleeping peacefully. I walk inside the cellblock, and sit down on one of the beds. Carl follows me, and watches me while I softly swing her around in my arms. We're silent for a while, until Carl asks something.

"Where do you think Vicky was going?"

"I don't know" I say. "But she didn't look so good when she left."

"Yeah, she already looked this way when she found us…" Carl turns his head away from me, and I can see tears blinking in his eyes. I quickly look away. I can't stand crying people, I cry too in seconds.

"Maybe she was getting us some more supplies?" I say, trying to stay with the subject. "Food, medicine, and stuff for her."

With the last thing, I nod to the baby in my arms.

"Yeah, I guess" Carl mumbles, walking away.

_Daniel_

The first thing I feel when come back to the surface, is my nose. I feel with my fingers at the sore spot, and feel blood. I then notice my hands are free, which they weren't before.

I open my eyes, and sunlight shines bright into them. I blink, and look down at my hands. I rub with my hands around my pulses, the scratches have stopped bleeding.

I look around, thinking about where I might be. I'm lying with my back against a tree, at the end of the forest. In front of me, is a field of yellow flowers. I can also hear the streaming of a river nearby.

I narrow my eyes, trying to get a better sight of a figure moving through the field. My heart beat raises, as I recognize the girl form earlier. She walks through the flowers, bending down and picking some and makes a bouquet with them. I see she cleaned herself up. The blood is washed of her body, and her hair is still wet, surrounding her pretty face as a flame. Her blue eyes are like two stars lighting up her face. I feel….stunned, by her beauty. I almost forget what she really is, only by looking at her.

She somehow feels it, and turns her head towards me. Now that her eyes are looking at me, I can't turn away. They hold me, keep me right where I am. I stare back, not blinking, not moving. I'm scared again, but also overwhelmed. Her eyes didn't have the strange tone of insanity anymore. They were different. Almost…normal. And I say almost for a reason.

She then bends down, and goes back to picking flowers. I inhale deeply, relieved. And worried. Why didn't she kill me?

The girl appears again, and now she's walking towards me. I quickly get up, sitting on my ass all day isn't really charming.

The girl's not looking at me, and walks passed me, with the flowers in her hand. She's wearing a bloody shirt, but her body is clean. Her skinny arms are like branches in the big sleeves of the shirt.

She kneels down, and lays one of the flowers down. I then notice the piles of earth. I count five. Five graves. From….

"Why did you burry them?" I ask, immediately regretting it. Why did I ask? Why did I ruin it for myself? She might kill me now!

She doesn't reply, doesn't do anything. She just continues to put flowers on the graves, ignoring me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, or be nosy." _Dude! _A voice in my head said. _ You're not making it any better!_

The girl still doesn't react. She stands up, with still a bundle of flowers in her hand. She then finally looks at me. She reaches with her and to the back pocket of her jeans, and I fear she's grabbing her gun. I step back, bumping into the tree again.

She then holds a napkin in her hand. She walks towards me, and tries to clean my injured nose with it. I freeze, and where her fingers touch my skin, I get goosebumps. I look at her, her concentrated face while she wipes the blood away. She gives me a quick look, and I see she's uncomfortably with me staring at her. But I can't help it.

I swear I just saw her blush a little. She blinks with her eyes, and then steps back. She holds out her hand with the napkin, and nods to it.

"Is it for me?" I ask. She nods, the first real interaction we have. I take it. "Thanks."

She steps back. It's possible I imagined the slight curl of the corner of her mouth, and even if I did, it still makes my stomach turn around.

The girl turns around, and stars walking away from me. I watch her, still holding the napkin.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I shout after her. She stops and turns around, not saying a word.

"Please, tell me your name!" I beg her. She looks at the ground, then back at me, and shakes her head. She turns around and walks away from me.

"My name's Daniel!" I shout at her hopelessly. She stops.

"Nice to meet you, Daniel" she says, and her voice sounds like music in my ears. She doesn't look at me, but I can imagine the way her lips move when she talks. "My name is Vicky. Goodbye."

Then, she's really gone. It's just a blink of my eyes, and all I'm looking at is the view of a forest. I look at the napkin in my hand.

"Vicky" I whisper. She has a name. I know her name. I look back at where she disappeared with the bundle of flowers in her hand.

I then face palm myself. I can't believe my hear is still beating so fast. I don't even know her. I only know her name.

_Glenn_

"He won't talk to me, Hershel" I say, still rubbing the skin of my neck. It almost feels like Rick's hand is still squeezing my throat. "He tried to kill me."

"No, he wasn't" Hershel says, trying to believe his own lie. "He would never do that. We just need to leave him on his own for now. He'll come back to us."

I look away. I don't know what to believe. Rick really seems far away. The look in his eyes when he held me against the wall, it almost looked like….Vicky. And I don't know if anyone really pays attention to Vicky, but if you look like her, you're far gone.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait for Daryl and Maggie to come back" Hershel replies. "We'll debate about what to do next when we're all here."

"But there's probably something we can do now" I say, wiping some sweat of my forehead. "I mean, I can't sit here and wait. Rick's out there, killing whatever he stumbles upon. Vicky left without telling us anything. Carol's still missing, dead or alive. There must be something we can do."

Hershel looks at me, with a look that's aged with wisdom. "I'm sorry, Glenn, but we just have to wait."

"Vicky was with Carol and T-dog" Carl suddenly says, coming out of nowhere. His face is pale, and his eyes are far away.

"What do you mean?" Hershel asks.

"Vicky was with Carol and T-dog. She let them into the halls. T-dog is dead now…."

"What? So you think she killed him?" I ask. Carl shrugs.

"Maybe."

"Of course she wouldn't!" Hershel says loudly. "T-dog saved her life, she wouldn't kill him!"

"How can you know that?" Carl asks. "She's crazy! Who knows what she's really thinking about us!"

"Hold on, Vicky wouldn't hurt us" I say, holding up my hand.

"You don't know that!"

"Carl, she came here to help us!" Hershel says. "She helped me outside, and supported me! Trust me, she changed."

"You really think that?" Carl says, tears streaming down his face. I suddenly realize why he's doing this. He was the first person to accept Vicky, he really likes her. He would never say things like this for no reason.

"Carl, c'mon, don't be silly" I softly say, stepping towards him. "You like Vicky. She's your friend. You're only saying this because you need someone to blame."

"No! No, I'm not!" he shouts, angrily wiping the tears of his cheeks. "She's dangerous! She's evil! She's…She's…"

I lay a hand on his shoulder. "You know that's not true. Think about it."

He lets out a sob, and looks angry at me, and himself. He looks away, sniffing his nose.

"I'm gonna take watch outside." He pushes my hand away, and exits s the cellblock.

_Maggie_

I let out a sigh of relieve as I see the prison coming up between the trees. I have had this strange nervous feeling in my stomach the moment we left. I keep on thinking about Beth telling me to come back. At that moment, I too was not sure if I would. The things that happened today made me doubt life more and more. It takes strange turns as you close your eyes for a second.

I can already see Glenn, with a shovel on the field. My heart crushes a little, as I see him digging graves with the two remaining prisoners. There are three graves. One for T-dog, one for Carol, and one for Lori.

I look at Daryl, and I see the man is blinking heavily with his eyes. I've never seen him like this before. He always tries to hide his emotions, and most of the time he succeeds. Now, the emotions were running so high even he couldn't stand them.

We near the gate, and Carl opens it for us. We drive through, and Glenn runs up to meet us.

I immediately put my arms around him. He holds me for a second, and there's a moment I feel really save. Just buried in his shoulder.

Daryl clears his throat. "Anything new?"

Glenn lets go of me. "No. Rick's still in there. I tried to find Carol, but no success."

"And the girl?"

Glenn shakes his head. "No sign."

Daryl looks at the ground, and nods. "Let's get the stuff."

We walk with a bag of supplies to the cellblock, where Beth and Hershel sit at the metal table. Beth holds the baby girl in her arms. It has his eyes open, looking at the new people entering her life.

_Daniel_

"So…the Hunters are dead?" Merle asks me. I nod, for the hundredth time. Doctor Stevens puts a bandage on my nose, and I grunt of pain.

"And she let yah live?"

I nod again. "Yes, and she didn't say anything. It was really weird."

"Did yah see where she was goin'?"

"No, sir, she was really fast."

Merle nodded, not believing a single word I'm saying. He turns his head towards Martinez, who stands in the corner. "You believe that shit?"

"Seems a little too weird" Martinez says. "What did she look like again?"

"Black hair, brown eyes, very tall, and a sharp nose" I lie.

"A sharp nose?" Merle says, sounding amused. "That one's new. A sharp nose, as in an ugly one?"

"Yes" I answer. "Look, I already told you everything I know. Can I please go now? I want to see my mom."

"Should we let 'm go?" Merle says, turning to Martinez again.

"I dunno" he answers, grinning. "The story seems a little too good to be true."

"Look, if I remember some other things, I'll let you know" I say, and doctor Stevens is finally done with the bandage. "I'd like to go to bed now."

"Sure, man, go ahead" Merle chuckles, opening the door. "But don't blame me if the Governor knocks at your door at 5 PM."

I finally can leave, and when I stand outside, I let out a sigh of relieve. I can finally see my mother again, after a week of being missing in action. I'm excited to see her again, and I'd love to tell her about Vicky, but I know that if I do, the Governor will find out soon.

The Governor is that kind of guy that talks to everyone, and my mom is the kind of person that likes to tell everybody everything.

I already tried to protect Vicky from the Governor, by telling them she looked the opposite of how she really does. They were now looking for a person that looks the same as the witch from Hansel and Gretel. She was save.

I open the door of our apartment, and immediately my little brother runs to me.

"Danny! You're back!"

"Hey, man, how yah doing?"

I lift my little brother up in the air.

"I'm fine, and mom's too! I protected her, like you said!"

"Good boy." I put Jason down. "Where's mom?"

"She's getting groceries. She'll be happy to see you!"

_Daryl_

I sit down, leaning with my back against the wall. It's already night, maybe eleven or twelve o'clock. The others are in bed, tired of today. After all that happened, they still can fall asleep. But I can't. I can't just close my eyes, forgetting Carol was still in there somewhere. She's not dead. I know she's still alive. She has to be. She can't be dead. Not Carol. No way.

It's all because of that stupid girl. She was with Carol today. Now T-dog was dead. What happened to Carol?

I look at the field, where Glenn has dough the graves. The one on the right is hers. Carol's. Now, there's no body underneath the pile of earth. Who knows if we will ever find one.

I turn my head away.

"Goddamnit!" I grunt, angrily wiping the tears from my eyes. "Yah almost look like tha baby in there, you stupid ass!"

I bump my fist into the ground in frustration. Mad don't cry, you idiot. Think about something else.

Rick. Rick was still in there. In one of the halls. He attacked Glenn, tried to choke him. Poor guy doesn't know the difference between a walker and a real person anymore.

I wanted to go look for him when I got back, but I then saw I was needed here. And here I am now, keeping watch. We thought this prison was safe. But all we got into when we entered this place, was more shit than before.

I look at the grave again, and quickly sit up. There is somebody standing there. In front of the pile of earth. To me, it's only a shadow. Time to get a closer look.

I grab my crossbow, and softly make my way to the gate. I try to open with as less sound as possible. I sneak out, and the closer I get to the figure, the sure I am who it is.

"So, look who decided to come home?" I say. She doesn't move, there's no reaction. I take a few more steps towards her. "Yah thought walking off was the best thing to do? Well, then you're a fucking idiot."

Still nothing. I stand next to her, and see her eyes staring at the grave. "Oh, so now you're gonna say nothin'?"

She slowly holds up her arm, and points with her finger on the grave. On it, lays a white flower. It's a rose. A white rose.

I swallow some bad taste through my throat by the sight of the Cherokee rose. I shut my stupid mouth.

Vicky looks at me. "Carol's not dead, you idiot."


	15. Chapter 15

**Next Chappie!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I kinda missed writing Vicky's weird drabbles. What happened last chapter? I guess we just have to find out.**

**And I really enjoy season 4 of TWD, but I'm kinda like; Yes, everything's going well... (45 min later) NOOOO everyone's gonna die! (0_0) **

**Just...enjoy this chapter and ignore my fangirl-talk...**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead)**

**Enjoy!;)**

_Rick_

I throw some water in my face, washing of the blood and sweat. The barrel with rainwater stands just outside the exit of the halls, and after the slaughter and my weird phone call, I decided to wake up and do something.

And now I'm here. I sighed, the cold water dripping off my chin. I don't wanna go back. I don't wanna face everyone. Not after what happened. I can't handle myself. I can't do it.

_Rick, man, you got a son. Get your shit together. You have a child to take care of. Damn, you got two! You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl! What kinda father are you?!_

I try to make my hair look less messy, before going back into the prison.

When I get to the cellblock, I see everyone sitting at the metal table, on the ground or the steps by the entrance.

"Everybody OK?" I ask. Suddenly, a red flash jumps in front of me, and two arms are put around my neck.

"Hey, Ricky-boy! How yah doin'?" Vicky asks happily. I just stand there, not knowing what to do. I let my arms just hang next to my body, and wait for her to let me go.

I'm relieved when she finally does."

"Yeah, we are OK" Maggie says, with a little annoyed look at Vicky.

"What about you?" Hershel asks, turning to face me.

"Where have you been?" Vicky asks.

"I cleared out the border block" I say, with a quick look at one of the prisoners, Oscar. He stands next to Daryl, with a plate in his hands. Vicky lifts her eyebrows, and nods.

"Great. How did that go? I heard you almost killed Glenn, and cleared out half the prison…"

"That's enough, Vick" Glenn softly warns. Vicky ignores him, and keeps looking at me.

"How many where there?" Daryl asks.

"I don't know, a dozen, two dozen" I say, and I see some of my group members sighing relieved. As if they were scared of my reaction on Vicky's little outbreak. "I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl."

I give him a soft pat on his shoulder, but he doesn't react. I feel my voice is falling apart by the last words, and I turn around to disappear in the halls again. Glenn stands up.

"Rick, we can help taking out the bodies. You don't have to-"

"O sure, he does" Vicky says, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks at me, with her eyes narrowed. I look at the ground. Seriously, I don't have time for this. I walk over to Daryl.

"I'm gonna need a gun and a knife."

"Sure" Daryl answers. "But we're a little low on ammo."

"Maggie and I were planning on making a run this afternoon" Glenn says. "Look for a place where we can find more bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room" Daryl says, with a quick look at Vicky. "Axel's in there, tryin' to fix it. In case of emergency, we can sweep to lower levels."

I stand there, impressed by what the group can do without their psychotic leader. They've accomplished things I can only imagine. I nod.

"Good." I want to walk away, but then Vicky clears her throat, and mumbles something.

"At least one of us is having fun today…"

_Glenn_

"Vicky, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask the red haired girl. She shrugs, still staring at the exit of the cellblock, where Rick just left us.

"Sure, whatever." She doesn't move, and I don't think she quite understand what I meant.

"Not here. Come, outside." I softly grab her arm and drag her outside.

"What is it?" she sighs annoyed. "I'm supposed to leave with Daryl in about….I don't know, seven seconds."

"I'm sure he can wait seven seconds more" I say with a lifted eyebrow.

"What's so important, then?"

"There's something you have to tell me" I say, and she puts her hands on her hips, clearly misunderstanding me. "It's not like I don't trust you, but if you don't tell me, there will be trust issues later."

"OK, I get it. Spit it out!"

"Where have you been?" I ask. She chuckles.

"Is that all you wanna know?"

"Yeah, so tell me. Where did you go yesterday?"

"Kinda a long story. I'm sure the seven seconds are over now."

"Then make it a short story" I say, and now I'm getting annoyed too.

"If you really wanna know; I needed some time for myself, OK? I got a lot of anger in me, so I went on a killing-tour, just like your pal Rick."

"Then why didn't you go in the prison too?"

"You saw what Rick was capable of. He almost killed you. When you have that kinda rage in you, there's no difference between walker or living people. I was afraid that if I would go in the prison too, I would kill Rick, or somebody else of the group."

I blink with my eyes. This is unexpected. The psychotic dangerous girl cares about us. The creepy, aggressive red head wants us to stay alive. We have a killer on our side. It confuses me, even more than girls confuse me. And trust me, if you're more confusing than girls, there is something really wrong with you.

"That enough?" Vicky asks, and she doesn't await the answer. She walks past me in a hurried pace. I still stand there, and I need to turn around to look at her if we really had this conversation. Yes, it is real.

_Daryl_

"What did he wanna know?" I ask when we're finally out of hearing range of the others.

"O, he was curious about where I was yesterday," Vicky says, not paying attention to the danger of walkers hearing her. "too nosy, if you ask me."

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Vicky says it as if it's the worst thing you can do. "If I want everyone to freak out, I would do it in a spectacular way!"

"Like?"

"Something cool, like the message written in blood on the walls, or a head chopped off and hang it above the entrance of the cellblock. Or maybe…"

"OK, I get it, very cool."

Vicky lifts her eyebrows at me, and gives me a shove with her shoulder. "Now what? You scared of a little blood?"

"What do yah think? Everyone's scared of blood."

"Women aren't. We deal with it at least once a month." Vicky seems to talk about the weather instead of menstruation.

"Dude…" I say, and spit on the ground. Vicky looks at me as if I just said something weird.

"I'm not a dude, and you aren't one too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, and I can't help but to feel a little irritation in the back of my head. But it gets overwhelmed by the feeling of a laughter coming up.

"Shut your mouth now, OK? You're only making it worse." She suddenly walks a little faster, and stops at a crossing. "I think I remember this."

"Yah better do." I suddenly realize we kinda changed the subject. "What did you tell Glenn?"

"I told him I went on a killing-trip, just like Rick" she answers, looking at all the three halls for any recognition.

"Yah didn't say anything about the hunter-people?"

"Nope. He won't find out until I tell him."

I glance. "No shit. Did yah tell 'm 'bout the town-boy?"

"Nope." Vicky walks into one of the other corridors. "I wish I had chosen a palace to stay for the winter."

"What?"

"A palace has much bigger halls, more walkers can fit in there. More fun."

I shake my head. Here we go again with the fairy tale talk.

"And maybe you have princess-walkers" she says, and the little girl inside her wakes up. The little creepy girl. "Can you imagine an undead Cinderella? Or seven walker-dwarfs? O wait, they didn't live in the castle!"

She is still talking as a walker comes up from behind her. Without hesitation, I shoot an arrow. Vicky doesn't react, but keeps talking. "What about Beauty? O my god, a Beast-walker! It would be huge! That's awesome! I bet it would take days before we would finally killed it! We would be like the Avengers! You know, they were gonna make a movie of that. It would come out in 2012, or 2013. Sucks we can't see it now. And did you know…"

I blink my eyes, blinded by all the words. Seriously, how much can this girl talk? And she didn't even react when I killed that walker. She didn't even move.

It immediately makes me feel useless again. OK, I don't like to admit it, but I'm kinda used to the regard I get when I save someone's life. Not getting it feels weird.

Vicky suddenly stops talking. She stands still, and I almost bump into her.

"What? What's up?" I walk around her, and see she's staring at something. I follow her eyes, and see a pool of blood on the floor. It's the place where we found T-dog.

I look back at the girl, who changed into a teenage girl with a broken heart, in the same state as T and I found her in her cellblock, unconscious and in pain. Until this point, I've seen several faces of Vicky. There's the manipulative psychopath, the ghost whisperer/medium, the eight year old princess and the broken-hearted teenage girl. But who the real Vicky is… I don't know. I like some of the faces, and I hate most of them.

I softly touch her shoulder. She shrugs it off, and blinks. She then looks at me, and life come's back into her eyes.

"C'mon, we should get going." She walks past me, not looking at the blood again.

_Daniel_

"I'm sorry, Miss Summers, but I got orders." Merle's voice full of innocence echoes through my head. I open my eyes and sit up straight in my bed.

"Dan, can you come here, please?" my mom yells from the front door. I swing my legs over the side of my bed, and rub in my eyes. Why can't I get one night of sleep? I shouldn't have joint the supply-runners.

I stand up, jumping into a jogging trouser and walk out of the bedroom, towards the front door.

"Ah, there he is" Merle says with a mysterious grin. "C'mon, sleepy head, we got some questions for yah."

"Again?" I grunt. "I already told you all I know!"

"Yah sure 'bout that?" he asks, and with a quick look at my mom, he grabs me by my arm and pulls me outside. "Won't be long, miss. Promise."

My mom puts her hand over her mouth, and swallows something down her throat. My brother comes running from the living room.

"Danny! Where are you going?" he yells.

"Just a little chit chat, don't worry!" I shout back.

Merle gives me a shove forward, and forces me to walk towards the apartment of the Governor. Of course, the Governor himself doesn't open the door. With tree guards (yes, three. They probably think I'm some kind of criminal) I'm escorted towards the office. They put me in a chair in front of the desk. The Governor is writing in a notebook, and puts his stuff away as soon as I come in.

"Ah, Daniel, good to see you again" he says with the perfect smile of the ideal leader.

"Why am I here?" I ask. The door is closed, and only Merle is still in here. The Governor chuckles.

"I know it's a bit early, but trust me; it's urgent."

"It better be" I mumble. Suddenly, Merle hunches over me and grabs me by my hair. He pulls me up, an inch off the sitting of the chair.

"Don' go play princess on me, pussy! Thanks to you, we lost three men yesterday!"

"What?!" I ask, with my voice an octave higher than usual.

"That's enough, Merle" the Governor says, with his hand hold up. "Put him down."

Merle doesn't 'put' me down, he just let's go of me, and I fall back in the seat. The skin of my head hurts underneath my hair. Merle still looks at me, with a lot of anger.

"Is it true? Did those men die because of me?" I ask, a little panicking. What did I do?

"Yes" the Governor says, and he stands up. "Apparently, the girl that saved your life, followed you back here. She tried to break in, but failed. She managed to kill three of our men who had watch duty last night."

"What? How? Why? When?"

"She climbed up the fuckin' wall, as a monkey, and slid their throats" Merle says, and he talks as if he has a lemon in his mouth. "And trust me, she didn't have a giant nose."

Suddenly, I feel real cold. Shit. They caught me. They know I lied. The Governor sighs, and walks towards the window. Merle grins.

"Yeah, I was there when she climbed up. She didn' have black hair, it was a fuckin' red head!"

I'm silent. I don't know what to say. What were they thinking right now? That I went crazy? That I'm working with her? I look at the Governor. He's staring out the window, with no expression to be read.

"Yeah, we got yah!" Merle says, spitting the words out. And I finally find my voice back.

"I didn't know she would come after me, I swear! She let me go, and I thought she was gone. I had no idea-"

"How she looked like? What her name was?" Merle shakes his head. "Well, I have fuckin' news for you! That girl is a red head from Atlanta, called Vicky Robson."

"You know her?" I say, as stupid as I am.

"Oh, yes I do. She was one hell of a girl. Very good looking…"He plays with his eyebrows as he says it. Then he chuckles very loud and his eyes wide in amusement. "Oh, you see that, mister Governor? See those red ears?"

The Governor only turns his head for a second, gives me a cold look, and turns back to the window. Merle in the other hand seems to have the time of his life. He slaps himself at his knee while he laughs.

"Oh, man. This is so ridiculous. God…" he wipes a tear from his eye. I can only look at the ground ashamed. I'm also very confused. Maybe Merle had seen it wrong. Maybe there's another red haired girl with master assassin skills. Maybe…c'mon, who am I kidding? There is only one stunning, beautiful and amazing killer girl with red hair. But why did she kill those men? The Vicky I saw, picking flowers in a field, she wouldn't do such a thing. She saved my life, helped me clean my face, she cared for me. She would never do that…right?

"You don' get it, do you?" Merle says, still an echo of the laughter in his voice. "She used you. She used you to lead her back to here. She don' care 'bout you. She jus' wanna kill us all, including you and your family."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" I say loudly, and the Governor turns his head towards me.

"Merle's right, Daniel" he says. "She used you. She only let you live because you're not one of the Hunters, but you're one of us. She's a psychopath, believe me. I once met her, and it didn't end very well. She's a real killer, and I managed to get her of our backs, but now…you brought her back to us. She now knows where we are, but we don't know where she is."

I close my eyes. I'm an idiot. I'm so fucking stupid. I just killed everyone. My friends, family, all the people in Woodbury. How could I be so stupid?

"What can I do to help?" I ask. I'm really curious what they're gonna do with me, 'cause basically, I'm now a traitor to Woodbury. I wonder what my mom's going to say…

"Nothing, for now" the Governor says. "There's nothing for you to do. But if we go looking for her again, you're one of the scouts I sent out. It's your fault, and you're gonna fix it."

"Yes sir!" I say, and I can't help the relieve that sounds through my voice. I feel relieved that I can see my family again, but I'm also a little hurt. I mean, it's not like I was in love or anything…but still, it hurts. Vicky used me, she seduced me. I was not paying attention to any followers when I went back to Woodbury. Of course, she doesn't care about me. The only two people who do, are my mom and my little brother.

_Carol_

It's dark. Very dark. It doesn't matter if my eyes are open, or closed. It's stays dark.

I want to move, but my body's too cold. The muscles are stuck, so I'm stuck. I'm leaning with my back against the wall, and it's cold against my skin.

My stomach growls. How long has it been since I ate something? Or drank? O god, the thirst is even worse.

I groan softly, my throat dry, so it's nothing more than a soft yawn.

I try to move my fingers, grab something, anything. I just need to hold something, to give me the feeling that I'm still here. But there's nothing but cold floor and dust.

I then hear soft steps. Very soft, as a small animal. I can't hear where it's coming from, but I do hear it's coming closer.

"Mom?" a voice whispers from the dark. The voice is one I haven't heard in a long time. A very long time. It immediately drives a stake through my heart, and I burst out in tears.

"Hi, sweety" I manage to say. I can't see her, but I feel she's here. I can hear her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sophia asks, and I try to grab through the air, trying to get a hold on her. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"What do you mean, sweety?" I sob. It's still just thin air in my fingers. My arm starts to hurt, so I stop my hopeless reaching.

"It's too soon. It's not the time for you. You need to go, now!"

"Sophia, what's wrong?" I ask, and I'm scared of the panic in her voice.

"You're dying, mom! But it's not right!"

"Maybe it is" I say, and I feel all my strength flow out of my body. "Maybe it is my time. Sweety, don't you see? Maybe it's supposed to be like this, so we can be together again."

"I want to be with you again, mom" Sophia says, and I know that if she was still alive, she would've grabbed my hand. Now, I only feel some thin air rubbing over my fingers, but that's enough for me. "But not now. There's too much for you to do."

"No, there's nothing for me to do" I say, concentrating on the wind. "Everybody's dying, I can't help anyone. I don't want to watch them die. I want to be where you are. Just, let me sleep."

"Mom, no! I don't want you here, not now! Please, don't do it! Mommy, I don't want you to die. Let me help you!"

"How can you help me?"

"I'll help you get out of here. Try to stretch out your left arm, there's a door near you."

I do as she says, and I can feel the metal door. It's heavy, and my arm is shacking.

"Try to push it open" Sophia says, but I can't.

"I'm sorry, I can't! It's too heavy."

"It's OK, you can do it. I'll help you. On three; one, two, three!"

The door swings open for an inch, and then falls back in place.

"It didn't work" I sigh, and I feel weaker.

"C'mon, mommy, try again!" Sophia counts again, but it still won't work.

"It's hopeless" I cry, and the soft wind flies past my shoulder.

"No, it's not! We just try again."

I try to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids feel too heavy. I hear my dead daughter counting down, but her voice fades away. Half sleeping, half awake, I reach out for the door. I groan, and push.

The door flies open, and a great light shines into the small room. I blink my eyes, and groan again. I see two shadows, bending over me.

"Wakie Wakie!" a familiar voice says.

"Carol, can you hear me?" another asks.

"Well, you look terrible" the first one says.

"Shut up" the second responds.

"O, hey, you! How yah doin'?" the first one says, and I think she is talking to someone behind me. But when I turn my head, there's no one. Just some thin air.


End file.
